Oh Fluttershy
by kelsey hoover
Summary: Follow the development of Rarity and Fluttershy's relationship throughout the years. Humanized, Smut in later chapters, Dark Subjects
1. Chapter 1

**The ponies are humans...yeah. Enjoy my grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review. **

Fluttershy was woken up by the chirping of three blue jays. "Oh my! Are you three hungry?" All three birds chirped loudly. Fluttershy graceful walked down stair then out to her yard to fill the bird feeder. She poured a generous amount of food for all three of her friends. The pink hair beauty was amazed by how wonderful it must be to a bird.

"Oh no! Angel!" Running inside, Fluttershy was greeted by Angel, her little bunny, chewing through his bag of food. "I'm so sorry Angel! I can't believe I forgot to feed you." Fluttershy opened the bag and feed the rest of the food to poor little Angel. "Angel, you finish up eating Mama has to go get ready to see Rarity, She wants me to try an outfit on for her." Fluttershy was ready and out the door within 45 minutes.

_'Oh I wonder what kind of outfit she has for me. I bet its as beautiful as her.'_ A blush spread across her cheeks. _'Rarity doesn't like girls. She only likes princes, like Prince Blueblood. I'm definitely no prince_'

Before Fluttershy knew it, she was in front of Rarity's boutique. Knocking on the door she blew out a deep breath_. 'Rarity could never like a girl like me. Even if she did she deserves a princess like Princess Luna or Princess Celestia.' _

A deep frown was engraved on Fluttershy's face as she hung her head down. Her soft pink hair acting as a curtain. Fluttershy gave another knock but a little louder this time. _'I'm nothing compare to her. I'm not even that pretty. I can never let her know I harbor feeling like this toward her. If she found out she would-'_

"Fluttershy! What's wrong dear?"

Fluttershy looked up passed her hair to see Rarity standing in front of her. Fluttershy face instantly went in awe. Rarity, the most beautiful girl in all Equestria stood in front of her. Her lavender hair looked perfect as always. Her blue eyes where shinning in the sunlight. Oh her body. It must have been craved by a god.

"Fluttershy. Darling, are you okay? Did something happen to you on your way here?" Rarity asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I'm-I'm okay. Sorry if I'm late."

"Oh don't be sorry dear, you're right on time. I'm glad you're okay. I don't like to see you sad."

Another blush creped on Fluttershy's face. Rarity stepped to the side to let the timid girl in.

"Okay Fluttershy, I need you to put this outfit on." Rarity handed Fluttershy a small white V-neck and a short skirt that was light green. The skirt looked extremely short. Rarity made a few alterations to both article of clothes to give it the 'wow' factor.

"Where- where should I change at?"

"Right here hun" said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like…in front of you?"

"Yes Fluttershy. Don't be nervous, its not like you have something I've never seen before. We're both girls after all." Rarity said with a wink

"Oh…umm okay"

Fluttershy started to strip from the yellow sundress she was wearing. She was standing in the middle of her crush's room in nothing but a bra and underwear. Fluttershy could feel Rarity's eyes on her, but she couldn't look her in the eye, so she focused on a spot on the carpet. Once Fluttershy got the outfit she realized how tight and deep the V-neck really was. It showed off her clevage very nicely. The skirt was so short it showed off her tattoo of here butterflies that were located on her upper thigh. Fluttershy became exrtremely uncomfortable wearing such a revealing outfit. She began to pull the bottom of the skirt down when Rarity said "What are you doing?"

"The skirt…its uhh…too short. I'm not sexy enough to wear this."

"You have a gorgous body Fluttertshy. You need to show it off. I want you to go to the mirror and look at yourself."

Fluttershy walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Rarity got behind her and wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's waist. Her lips only an inch away from Fluttershy's ear.

" I envy your hair. It's so soft and smells of strawberries. I'm jealous of your slender legs. They seem as if they could go on forever."

Fluttershy gasped as Rarity started to run her hand up the front of Fluttershy's shirt toward her breast.

"But you know what I like the most?"

Fluttershy breathing started to get heavy as Rarity hand gently started to squeeze Fluttershy's breast.

"I absolutely love your breast."

Rarity started to suck on Fluttershy's earlobe. Fluttershy started to moan as Rarity sucking and kissing her earlobe and her neck. Rarity stopped massaging Fluttershy's breast and turned her around. Fluttershy's turquoise eyes were dilated.

"I must tell you my true feelings Fluttershy. I sem to have developed quite a fancy for you. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you to" Fluttershy said happily.

"Oh how splendid! I must take you on a date to this resturant in Canterlot."

Fluttershy started to giggle.

"…If that's okay with you." Rarity said as she caressed Flutter cheek.

"As long as I'm with you, then I'll be fine." Fluttershy leaned in to gently kiss Rarity's lips.


	2. The Date

**Hi! Pretty please review. I would love to hear what you have to say. Good or bad. Oh and enjoy my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Fluttershy closed the door behind her. She rested her back against it as she gave out a heavenly sigh.

"Angel! I have great news." Fluttershy called out to her bunny

"Rarity asked me out on a date tonight" she squealed as she bounced around the room. "She's so lovely. She wants to go to a restaurant in Canterlot. I'm going to give you an extra treat because I'm so happy." Fluttershy skipped into the kitchen to fetch Angel two carrots. As Fluttershy skipped into the kitchen she noticed that she has two hours to get ready for her date.

"I need to find something to wear!" Grabbing the carrots and Angel she ran upstairs.

Fluttershy has decided to wear a light yellow baby dress with heels. Her long hair was slightly curled. Fluttershy raced down the stairs when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, her jaw instantly dropped. In front of her was Rarity wearing a black strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"I-I-I umm…"

Smiling Rarity brought her hand up to Fluttershy's face. She pushed Fluttershy's bangs behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." Rarity said softly

Fluttershy could feel her cheeks turn the same shade of color as her hair.

"Thank you, but you look better"

"Pish, posh! We both look fabulous. We must leave now to make it on time. We go!" Grabbing Fluttershy's hand she lead her to her car. Rarity drove a black 2012 BMW 3 Series Convertible. Opening the door for Fluttershy, Rarity gave her a wink.

"Oh Rarity you don't have to I-"

"No Fluttershy, I want to. I want everything to be perfect. Everything _must _be perfect" whispering the last part.

Smiling to herself, Fluttershy accepted Rarity's gesture. The drive to Canterlot was quick and smooth. The two talk along the way. Mostly Rarity talked but that didn't bother Fluttershy one bit. As they arrived at the restaurant, Fluttershy was amazed at how expensive it looked.

"Rarity are-are you sure you want to go here. It looks expensive and there- there was another restaurant along the way we could go to."

"Non sense. Just enjoy our date. It's all about you."

Fluttershy's blush was quickly returning. Rarity kissed Fluttershy's lips and proceeded into the restaurant. A waiter dressed in black pant and a white dress with a black vest greeted them from behind a desk. He hade light brown hair, green eyes, a chiseled face, and by the looks of it, he worked out. He looked a year or two younger than them.

"Hello ladies. My name is Chad. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. It should be under Miss Rarity"

"Miss?" Chad said smiling.

"Yes. Why is there a problem?"

"No. No problem at all. Please follow me to your table for two."

Chad pulled out a chair for both Fluttershy and Rarity, but linger close to Rarity. Fluttershy felt a tinge of jealousy, but it quickly subsided.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" turning to Fluttershy

"Water would be nice." Chad quickly jotted Fluttershy's drink down

"And for you beautiful" giving Rarity a smile.

"Sparkling water" giggled Rarity

Fluttershy's clenched her hand under the table until they turned white. _'What's her problem? Can't he see we're on a date?' _Giving one last smile directly toward Rarity, Chad made his way back to the kitchen to get their beverages

"Nice fellow isn't he Fluttershy?"

"Yes…Nice"

Chad quickly returned with their drinks.

"That was fast" Rarity said, surprised by how quick he was.

"Well how could I ignore you? You out shine the rest of the people in the room."

Clearing her throat, Fluttershy began to order. "I would like the vegetable Lasagna"

Giving Fluttershy a blank look "Uhh…sure".

"I would like to order the Barley Risotto with Fennel"

"Sure. Be right back"

Before Chad left he made sure to give Fluttershy smile that was clearly forced. Rarity could feel the tension.

"Fluttershy dear, is something wrong?"

"No" the pink hair beauty mumbled.

"I know somethings wrong. We promised we wouldn't keep our feelings a secret, so can you tell me what's wrong? If you don't how am I suppose to fix?"

"It's just you and…" nodding her head toward Chad who was staring at them.

Rarity smiled. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Rarity got up from her seat and head toward Chard smiling. She whispered something in his ear. Fluttershy could feel tears build up in her eyes._ 'How cruel could she be? How could she tell me she likes me, kiss me, take me out on a date, then leave me for some guy with a pretty face?' _

Through misty eyes Fluttershy could see Rarity hand him a piece of paper. After that all Fluttershy could do was cry. She lowered her head so her pink hair could hide her face. Her cries were so soft that no one could hear her_. 'How can I be so stupid and naïve! To think she actually like me. This is all just a joke'_

Fluttershy then felt a hand stroke her back and then hear a whisper "Are you ready to go? I paid Chad and asked him to put our dinner in a To-Go box. We can finish our dinner at the beach. It's about ten minutes away from here. Would you like that?"

The look on Futtershy's face was priceless. She was confused by Rarity's kindness. _'I thought this was a joke'_. Fluttershy nodded and laced her fingers with Rarity's and they left hand in hand. When they arrived at the beach Rarity put the top down. They had a great view of the sky and the beach. The skies were clear, the moon was full, and all the stars were out and shining. The only sounds that could be heard by the couple were the waves. They were finishing up their dinner when Rarity asked, "Back there in the restaurant, why were you crying?"

Fluttershy whimpered slightly. "I thought you wanted to leave me for Chad".

Rarity gave out a dramatic gasp. "I would never! You're the only one I want. I don't want to imagine me taking someone else on date. I don't want to kiss anyone else but you. I want you and only you."

Fluttershy grabbed both sides of Rarity's face and kissed her like it would be there last. It took Rarity a second to realize what was happening, but once she did she started to kiss Fluttershy back. Rarity ran her tongue against Fluttershy's bottom lip begging for entry. Fluttershy gladly granted it. The kiss was shy at first. Both Fluttershy and Rarity were exploring each other's mouth. Rarity's mouth was warm and her tongue was smooth and gentle. The pace of the kiss quicken. Their tongues weren't the only things that were exploring. Rarity's hand were cupping Fluttershy's breast. Rarity could feel Fluttershy's harden nipples through her dress. Fluttershy's arms were wrapped around Rarity neck trying to pull her in closer. Kissing over the console and staying in the seats made an awkward position that restricted Rarity from made any more advances. Both parted for air. They both giggled. Rarity started to lean in for another kiss when Fluttershy interrupted her.

"I need to go home! I didn't leave Angel any food."

"How could we forget Angel." Rarity said dryly. "But you're right. Sweetie Belle is probably still awake."

As Rarity began to drive she let goof the steering wheel with her right hand and placed it in the center console palm up. Fluttershy placed her hand in Rarity's and intertwined their fingers. Smiling, Rarity brought their laced hands up to her lips and kissed them. Fluttershy blushed all the way home.

When they arrived at Fluttershy's house on the outskirts of Ponyville, Rarity jumped out of her seat and basically sprinted to open the car door for Fluttershy.

"Oh Rarity, Your so chivalrous"

"Only for you"

"Thank you so much Rarity. I had a lot of fun tonight"

"Well I'm glad you did. You deserve it." Rarity said walking Fluttershy to her front door. "I would love to do this again"

"Me-me to. When can I see you again?" stepping closer so she could fall into Rarity embrace.

Hugging Fluttershy tightly "Well I have to got back to Canterlot tomorrow. Sweetie Belle has singing lessons. She says she needs to discover her best qualities or something along the lines. Last week she made me buy her sky diving lessons."

"How did that go?" Fluttershy asked still hugging Rarity

"She afraid of heights." Giggled Rarity.

" I also need to pick up materials for a new dress I'm starting tomorrow, "

Fluttershy smile. "But if you like I can pick you up from the animal clinic and we can have lunch?"

Fluttershy happily nodded against Rarity's shoulder. "It's getting late. I must go. Monday at lunch. Okay?"

"Okay" Fluttershy said smiling.

Before Rarity could leave they shared a gentle kiss.

Fluttershy let out a lovely sigh before she started looking for Angel.

"Angel where are you? Are you mad at me because I forgot to feed you? I'm sorry about that." Fluttershy eventually found Angel under the coach sleeping. Smiling down at the bunny she picked him up and carried him to her bedroom.

After brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas, Fluttershy tucked herself into her bed. When she finally calmed her mind enough to fall asleep, all she could dream about was her future with Rarity.


	3. The Office

**I have another chapter for you guy. Please remember to review. Please ignore my grammar and spelling mistakes. **

Fluttershy was up and moving around earlier than usual. She couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about Rarity. Fluttershy was showered and ready by 8:30. It took her 15 minutes to refill the bird feeder, feed Angel, and water her garden. The pink hair beauty was in her 2010 yellow Volkswagen Beetle by 8:40.

Today was an extra special day. Not only will she be working with the abandon puppies that were found by the river last night, but she was also going to be eating lunch with Rarity today. As she arrived at the Ponyville Animal Clinic she went straight to work. She busied herself by helping a dog that has lost one of his legs learn how to walk again. A car hit the poor beagle. Luckily, the small puppy-dog was a fast learner and was showing great improvement.

After she was done helping the beagle, Fluttershy headed toward her personal office. The office was small but cozy. It was painted a soft yellow and had a bookshelf against one of the walls. Three photos hung on the walls. There were three chairs in the room, one for her and two for her guest. Fluttershy began on her paperwork that needed to be done for Mr. Graves. Mr. Graves was a very important man at the Clinic. He was an older man who loves animal almost as much as Fluttershy. He donated large amounts of money to the clinic. Fluttershy and him have meetings every month to discuss what his money was going to.

As Fluttershy was about half way through the pile of work the door slammed open. The photos on the walls tumbled to the ground. Strolling through the door was a young red head.

"Here are the papers you wanted"

"Thanks Cindy"

"No problem"

Cindy was about to walk out of the room when Fluttershy spoke up.

"Do you mind picking up those frames you knocked down? They mean a lot to me."

Cindy looked around the room lazily until her eye fell on the three frames on the ground.

"I didn't knock those down."

"I-I believe you did when you slammed the door open…again"

Chewing her gum obnoxiously, "Only because you pay me so much"

Finally getting the new paper work, Fluttershy got back to work.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whose this Shy?"

"What?" Fluttershy said looking up and seeing Cindy hold up a picture of a younger version of Rarity and herself eating cotton candy in Cloudsdale. Instantly see Rarity, Fluttershy's face brighten.

"Well that's Rarity. Me and her are sort of dating."

"You banging her?"

"No-no. we haven't got that far yet"

"Why not? I'm not into girls, but if you're not hitting that, I will"

"Cindy!" Fluttershy yelled getting Cindy's attention. The pink hair vet gave Cindy "The Stare".

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! So why aren't you munching on her carpet? If you know what I mean?"

"Carpet?"

"Yeah carpet. Let me guess, you are waiting for her to make the first move?

The only thing Fluttershy could do was blush.

"I thought so. Shy you need to be more assertive. You need to take control. If you want her, I'm sure she will let you have her. She is **your **girlfriend, right?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts Fluttershy! Be spontaneous. You will never know where you'll end up"

Saying that, the green-eye red head walked out the door. A sigh passed through Fluttershy's perfect pink lips. Getting back to the monstrous pile of papers on her desk, she couldn't resist looking up at the picture of Rarity and imagine being in control for once.

Fluttershy finally got back on task to finish the paperwork for Mr. Graves. Before she realized it, Rarity was in her office looking perfect as usual. She was holding a plastic bag with two trays inside.

"Hello Hun. How is work?" quickly giving Fluttershy a peck on her cheek.

"It's been pretty good. How is it at the boutique?"

Grabbing Fluttershy's hand and lacing their fingers she lead them toward the desk.

"It's been great. Just finished another dress and I will be sending it off to Canterlot this afternoon. You must see it. Its absolutely fabulous"

Looking at the pile of paperwork that was silently taunting her, "Can you take a picture and send it to me?"

"Sure thing dear. I thought you might be busy, so I picked up something for us"

Opening up the trays, the aroma filled the room. Inside one of the trays was smothered seidan medallions in mixed mushroom gravy. In the other was rarfalle with roasted tomato sauce.

"Rarity! This smells heavenly"

"Doesn't it!"

The two lovers sat at the desk eating their meal. As they were eating they talked about what was going on in their lives. Well Rarity did most of the talking while Fluttershy listened and nodded.

"-and then I said, "You underestimate my ability. I have an eye for fashion, and you sir obviously have no fashion sense!"

_'She's so cute when she becomes a fashionista'_

Fluttershy made she to smile a little bigger to give Rarity the 'ok" to continue on with her story. Both women finished their lunches and Rarity seemed liked her story was coming to a close.

"-and that's how I save the world from a fashion disaster from Mr. Fancypant's evil twin brother."

"I love listening to your stories"

"Well I'm glad I have you to listen to them. Now I must go, so I can send my dress off to Canterlot. Text me tonight, okay."

Kissing Fluttershy on the lips, Rarity turned around and headed toward the door. Fluttershy started to panic.

_I don't want her to leave yet. Remember what Cindy said. Take control.'_

Fluttershy grabbed Rarity's arm and spun her around. Fluttershy closed her eyes and kissed Rarity. A low moan arose from Rarity's throat. She pushed Rarity's back against the door. One of Fluttershy's hands was located on Rarity's lower back, while the other was under her shirt. Rarity instantly wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's neck and pulled her closer. Fluttershy pushed her back up against the door. Fluttershy's hand that was under Rarity's shirt started to draw shapes along Rarity's toned stomach. Her hand slowly inched its way up to her breasts. Leaving a trail of sweet kisses against Rarity's cheeks and neck, Fluttershy could feel the Rarity body increase in temperature. She could feel her breath quicken. Suddenly, loud moan came from Rarity's mouth as Fluttershy started to grope her breast and suck on her pulse point.

"On Celestia! Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy reconnected their lips. Empowered by Rarity's reaction, Fluttershy kisses turned rougher and had least passion and more lust and desire. Her thumb and index finger pinched Rarity's nipples through the fabric of her bra. The darker hair lover unwrapped one of her arms from around Fluttershy's neck. She grabbed the hand that was on the small of her back and relocated it to the waistband of her shorts.

"I want you so bad Fluttershy"

"I want you to"

Just as Fluttershy was about to unbutton both their pants, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'm pretty sure you don't get paid to have sex with your girlfriend"

Cindy's voice could be heard through the wood of the door. Fluttershy couldn't even imagine how big and cocky Cindy's face must look.

"I will be sending in Mr. Graves in about five minutes, so unless you value your job I would put your clothes back on!" The sound of descending footsteps could be heard.

Both their faces were darker than tomatoes. They both straighten each others outfit before either one of them could leave.

"How-How long were we kissing for?"

"Dear, we did more than just kiss. I believe we only did it for about five minutes"

Looking up at the clock on the wall, they both realized they were making out for twenty minutes.

"Oh, I'm so ashamed"

"Why?" stroking Fluttershy's cheek

"I couldn't control myself"

"It's okay dear. You just lost yourself in your actions. It's okay for you to do that. I just wish you did it somewhere more private."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, but I'll explain everything to you later. I don't want Mr. Graves knowing what we were about to do in this office."

Gazing into Fluttershy's turquoise eyes, Rarity kissed Fluttershy's forehead.

"Call me later tonight, Kay"

"I will. Promise."

With that being said, Rarity was out the door. Fluttershy quickly cleaned the room and got ready for her presentation to Mr. Graves, but the only thing on her mind was Rarity.

_'I can't believe we almost had sex in my office. This is just like those dirty videos that Rainbow Dash has under her bed. Gosh, were so close. I might be rushing thing. We haven't even said we loved each other properly.'_


	4. Watching Sweetie Belle

**I would like to thank you for the review. They are helpful and very encouraging. I appreciate them a lot. Please remember to review, and thanks for reading. Enjoy my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

It was in the middle of the night when the song "Pocket Full of Sunshine" started blasting through Fluttershy's room. Patting around the bed and nightstand, she finally was able find it.

"Hello" Fluttershy whispered sleepily

"Fluttershy! Guess who just called!" Rarity's voice screeched through the phone.

"Ummm Princess Luna?"

"No silly. Even better. Sapphire Shores! She wants me to go to Manehattan to go see a fashion show this weekend. She's going to pay for everything! The plane ticket, the hotel, my meals, and any materials I need if I anything inspired me. She said that I have potential and the fashion world is over-looking my greatness."

"That's awesome babe. I know you're excited and all but did you really need to call me at 2 in the morning to tell me?"

"No-Well I mean yes. I need to ask you a favor. I leave tomorrow, or today, whichever way you want to look at it, and I won't be back until Sunday night. The only problem there is is that Sweetie Belle won't have a babysitter for Saturday night and Sunday. Applejack can take her Friday and Saturday day, but she has to go to Appleloosa to visit Braeburn. So, I was wondering if maybe you could care for Sweetie Belle Saturday night and on Sunday."

"Are you sure that I'm the only one that can watch her?"

"You're the only one I trust to handle her, besides Applejack. And if you do this for me I promise to make it worth you're while." Rarity said extremely seductively.

"R-R-Really?"

"Mhmm" Rarity said biting her bottom lip.

"Well okay"

"Splendid. My plane leaves in a couple of hours so I need to get ready to go. Can you come over to the boutique at 3:30 on Saturday?"

"Yea."

"I'll miss you, and I promise I'll take a bunch of pictures. I'll see you on Sunday"

"I'll miss you to. Have fun"

_'What have I got myself into?'_

"Well good luck there Fluttershy. She sure is a mighty hand full." Applejack whispered to Fluttershy.

"I'll see y'all later" Applejack and Applebloom yelled from their car as they drove off.

Turning around, Fluttershy was greeted by a small figure dressed in an all black ninja outfit. The only things visible were intense light green eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel to the death" Sweetie Belle said dramatically from behind her mask. She got in to a low fighting stands.

"Ummm a-are you sure you don't want to do something else? Like umm go inside and play hide n seek?"

The small ninja continued to glare at Fluttershy, while Fluttershy stood there trembling. The only thing that could be heard was the wind. The two were having a stand off.

"Can I hide first?" Sweetie Belle said hardening her glare.

"Sure! Anything you want!"

As soon as she said that, Sweetie Belle ripped off her mask and gave Fluttershy one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen. It could easily rival Pinkie Pie's.

"You stay here. I'm going to hide somewhere in the house. Make sure you count 20 Mississippi" Sweetie Belle tossed over her shouldered as she made a mad dash to the house.

Closing her eyes, Fluttershy started to count. Once done counting, she jogged into the house.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Fluttershy said cupping her hands around her mouth.

Running around the 1st floor, she started flipping couch cushions, looking behind drapes, looking up the chimney, and searching in closets.

'Where is she? She wouldn't hide in her room, that's too obvious. The only room left is Rarity's.'

Fluttershy ran up the stair two at a time, as soon as she reach Rarity's room she started to tip toe. She quietly looked behind the curtains, in the closet, and under Rarity's work desk.

"Where is she?"

A soft giggled came from under the bed. At that moment Fluttershy knew where Sweetie Belle's hiding spot was.

_'Isn't she too big to fit under there?'_

"I wonder where Sweetie Belle is? I can't find her any where?" Fluttershy said extra loudly as she started to walk closer to the bed.

"Is she …UNDER THE BED!" she said as she quickly dropped down to the floor to peer under the bed. A squeal of fear could be heard throughout the whole house.

"Fluttershy! You scared me"

"Oh. I'm sorry Sweetie. Come on out so you can be it"

Fluttershy got off her hands and knees, and brushed off her blouse. Groans and grunts could be heard from under the bed.

"Fluttershy, I think I need your help" Sweetie Belle whimpered.

She quickly went back down to the floor to help her smaller companion out of her tight situation. She grabbed Sweetie Belle's arm and pulled, but she didn't want to pull too hard, in fear of hurting her.

"Please stop playing around Sweetie Belle"

"I'm not. I'm really stuck!"

"Oh my"

Fluttershy started to panic.

_'What am I going to do? I can't call Rarity. She'll never trust me alone with Sweetie Belle ever again…and I wont get my surprise. Come on Fluttershy! Focus! She's too big to get out, so we need to get her to become sleek so she can slip out'_

"Sweetie Belle does your sister have any kind of body oils?"

"She took them all with her"

_'What am I going to do? Oh I know what!'_

"Hold on! I'll be right back"

"Trust me. I wont be going any where."

Fluttershy sprinted down the steps and to the fridge.

_'Thank Celestia! She has some' _

She grabbed the objects and ran back up the stairs.

"Okay Sweetie, this is going to umm sound weird but I-I want you to smash these around the part of your body that is struck," she handed over three large eggs. "and rub this butter on your body to"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I hope it does"

The youngster rubbed the butter stick against her hips and smashed the eggs on her lower back the best she could. In a matter of no time, Sweetie Belle was able to ease her way out from under the bed.

"I'm out! I'm out!" Sweetie belle said in a singsong voice Jumping and dancing around, the ten year old leaped into Fluttershy unexpected arms.

"And it's all thanks to you Fluttershy"

"O-oh it was nothing at all"

"I was about to find under there about 3 months, but I guess I can't anymore"

"Well you're growing up Sweetie. Your body is going to start to grow dramatically in the next few years"

Looking down at the little girl hugging her hips, she remembered that she was covered in egg yolk and butter and it was dripping down her back.

"Sweetie"

"Yea, Shy?"

"Do you think you can go take a bath?"

"But Fluttershy-"

"Pleaseeeee!"

"Fine, but then can I help you make dinner when I'm done?"

Of course! Now hurry along. I need to clean this mess up"

"I'm sorry about the mess that I caused. If it wasn't for me than you wouldn't have this mess to clean up."

Bending down to Sweetie Belle's eye site, Fluttershy told her " If it wasn't for you, my weekend would be spent reading a boring book. I should thanking you for making my afternoon so exciting. The ladies back at the clinic are going to hear all about how much more exciting my weekend was compared to theirs"

_'Well except Cindy's. Hers involves alcohol, male strippers, police, and usually an orgy. In that exact order'_

Sweetie Belle hugged Fluttershy one last time before she headed to the bathroom to take a bubble bath. Finding the cleaning supplies, Fluttershy got to working cleaning up the yolk and butter. Some how she was able to clean the bottom of the bed. Once done, the young beauty went back down to the kitchen to see what they could prepare for dinner. Looking throughout the kitchen, she came to the conclusion of making mac n cheese and some grill cheese. Smiling to herself, Fluttershy called assistant cook to come down and help. Sweetie belle came down wearing pjs with quotes and picture of Gordon Ramsey, Rachel Ray, and Paula Deen.

_'Where does she get clothes like this?'_

"Well Sweetie Belle, I'm going to make mac n cheese and you're going to be in charge of making the grill cheese. How does that sound?"

"Awesome, but how do you make a grill cheese?"

Well the first thing you would want to do is spread the butter on one side of both pieces of bread. Once that is done, you need to lay them down in the skillet. Then you put cheese on the bread. Once you think the cheese looked melted enough, you have to put the two pieces of bread together. If you want your sandwich to extra toasty, make sure to leave in on a little bit longer."

"Okay I think I get it"

"If you have any questions, just ask"

"Kay"

Within 15 minutes both girls were eating brunt grill cheeses and mac n cheese. They both drank fruit punch.

"I'm sorry about the sandwich"

"It was your first time Sweetie Belle. Stop beating yourself up over it. See." Fluttershy grabbed her brunt grill cheese and took a huge bite. "I like it"

_'OH SWEET CLESTIA! IT LIKES I'M EATING BURNT CARBOARD!'_

"It's okay Fluttershy. I'm just happy you let me help with dinner. Rarity never lets me help. She sends me to my room until its done"

"That's not fair. I'll make sure to have a word with her when she gets back. She should be teaching you how to cook."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course" Fluttershy said smiling while she nudged Sweetie's shoulder.

The two spent the rest of dinner talking about school, animals, and Sweetie Belle search to find her true talent. After dinner they spent the rest of the night singing karaoke in the living room. Sweetie Belle sang songs by Adele Christina Aguilera, and Florence + The Machine, while Fluttershy sang songs but Christina Perri, Taylor Swift, and Maroon 5.

"Sweetie, it's passed 10. You need to go to sleep. Come on. I'll tuck you in"

"Come on Shy! One more song"

"We-well okay just one more"

That one song turned into 8 more. One of the few songs that were sung by the cutie mark crusader was "Video Games" by Lana Del Ray. Fluttershy sang a song by Keane called "Somewhere Only We Know". They ended with the song "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye.

"Okay Sweetie Belle, now you really need to get to bed"

"Alright" the 5-foot singing prodigy said with a raspy voice.

They both trotted up the stairs, brushed their teeth, and Fluttershy watched as Sweetie Belle crawled into the small twin size bed. Tucking her into bed she gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Thanks for taking care of me"

"It's no problem."

"I'm really happy that you and my sister are together. You make her so happy."

Fluttershy started to feel a blush spread across her cheeks.

"She makes me happy to"

"Do you love her?"

Fluttershy was surprised and completely caught off guard by the question.

"Yes. I love her, but…I'm not in love with her yet"

"Why?"

"We haven't been dating for a very long time Sweetie"

"But Rarity said you've loved her for a very long time"

'_I can't believe I'm talking about love with a child'_

"Well I have. I've loved her since high school, but there is a different between loving someone and being in love with someone. I love a lot of things and people. I love Ponyville, I love my bunny Angel, I love my job, I love Applejack, Rainbow Dash Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, but you see I not IN love with them. If you are in love with someone you would know. I wouldn't want to be away from that person. Being in love with someone is an intense, deep, and overwhelming feeling. You wish to always be by their side. You'd do things for this person, even if you don't want to. The person you're in love with can make you feel things you haven't felt before. That person can make your heart beat a hundred miles an hour by just thinking about them. You share the most intimate moments with this person. There are a lot of differences between the two. Do you understand?"

"I think I do."

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night and sweet dreams"

" Don't let the bed bugs bite Shy"

"Hehe I wont"

Fluttershy walked out the room but left the door open slightly. She made her way into Rarity's room with her duffel bag with her night clothes and clothes for tomorrow. Fluttershy emptied out everything in her bag, but it seemed that she forgot to pack her pjs.

"Rarity wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of her clothes."

Walking over to the drawers, Fluttershy found shirts, socks, thongs, shorts, and-

"Oh my Celestia!" Fluttershy's face and neck turned red.

"Why would Rarity buy this? It doesn't hide anything."

'_But I wouldn't be complaining if this was the only thing she was wearing'_

She decided to wear one of Rarity's old drama club shirts from their high school and some of her running shorts. As Fluttershy started to close Rarity's drawers, she noticed a black silky bag. It was long but not thick.

"What's this?"

In the small bag was a purple vibrator.

"Oh My Luna! Well I suppose she has urges to. I wonder what this fellow got to see"

'_Fluttershy! Get your head out of the gutter. Why are you thinking like this?'_

She put the vibrator back in the bag and returned it back to its original spot. After changing into the shirt and shorts, Fluttershy checked her phone for the first time since she started watching Sweetie Belle. She had 12 messages. All from Rarity. Some were picture of her and some famous fashion designers, others were her talking about how great Manehattan was, but the last one was a personally one.

_ 'Fluttershy I miss you terribly. I wish you were with me. I hate being away from you. I promise if I ever come back to Manehattan, I'm going to demand that Sapphire Shores also pays for you. I miss your stuttering when you get nervous. I miss you're cute sneezes. I miss your hugs that always leave me smell like strawberries. The distance between us is unbearable. If it wasn't for Mr. Fancypants I've would have came home a day early. He had to talk me out of it. I miss you're sweet kisses that leave me wanting more. I miss how your soft pink hair dances in the wind when we go for our daily walks through the town. I'm counting down the minutes until my return. I wish I could be holding you right now. Sweet Dreams, my love'_

Tears started to run down Fluttershy's face. She was about to reply but she realized that Manehattan had a 3-hour difference, so she decided she would reply in the morning. She crawled into Rarity's king size bed. The sheets, the pillow, the clothes, everything smelled of vanilla lavender. The smell of her lover. She grabbed the extra pillow and hugged it closer to her body. The pillow was soft like her body but it couldn't even compare to the real thing.

'_I miss her so much. It's only been a few days since I've last seen her and I already miss her. I miss her rants. I miss our dates. I miss eating lunch with her. I miss her warm embrace on cold nights. I miss her smiles that could turn my whole day around. I miss her laughs. I miss how her hand fit so perfectly in mine. I love her. I love her so much'_

That night, Fluttershy feel asleep hugging a pillow and imagining it was Rarity.


	5. Rarity's Return

**Hey guys! What's Up? Here's another chapter so enjoy my spelling and grammar mistakes. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next you should tell me :D**

"_Good morning class!" Ms. Goldstein announced to her class._

_ Ms. Goldstein was a young 7th grade teacher. She had blonde hair that was passed her shoulders. Her eyes were goldish brown and it still had the sparkle that new young teachers had before rude ungrateful students tainted their teaching spirits. She had a bubbly personality and she always seemed cheerful and willing to help._

_ "Class we have a new student joining our class today. I would all like you to meet Fluttershy. She moved here all the way from Cloudsdale, just like you Rainbow Dash!" Ms. Goldstein said to a girl in the back of the class who was leaning back in her chair, hood up, listening to music, and staring out the window with her rainbow colored sunglasses. _

"_I would like all of you to welcome her to Ponyville Junior High"_

_ Thirty- two pair of eyes turned to look at Fluttershy. She stood by the teacher trembling slightly. Her hair was down so it can hide her face. She was dressed in the traditional uniform. A plain white-collar shirt, a navy blue shirt, and a pair of dark shoes with short white socks._

"_Do you want to introduce yourself to your classmates?"_

_Fluttershy shake her head furiously causing her hair to swish to the left and right._

"_Well that's okay Fluttershy. I would like for you to take a seat in row 3 seat 2, right next to Rarity. " _

_Ms. Goldstein put a comforting hand oh Fluttershy's shoulder and whispered "Rarity is one of my best students. "_

"_Rarity, can you raise you're hand for me and Fluttershy?"_

"_Well of course Ms. Goldstein" a girl with dark purple hair said._

_Fluttershy walked briskly to her new desk. Once she sat down, she looked down at the table, not wanting to make eye contact with any of her classmates._

"_Well class, I would like you to discuss the homework you were assigned yesterday with your neighbor"_

_The class erupted in a huge ruckus as soon as the teacher finished her sentence._

"_Well Fluttershy, let me properly introsuce myself. I am Miss Rarity. You may call me Rarity if you like."_

_Fluttershy finally looked up for the first time since she sat down. She was not prepared for what her eyes were going to take in. In front of her was a beauty in the making. Rarity's outfit looked much different than the other students. Her dark hair was down and wavy. Most of her classmates had acne problems, but Rarity's face was free of any blemishes. She had a tinge of make up on but she clearly didn't need it. Her braces made her smile sparkle in the sunlight. Rarity had on a stylish vest over her button down collar shirt. She was adorned with a necklace and bracelets. Her necklace had 3 diamonds on it._

"_Its- it's nice to meet you" Fluttershy meekly said_

"_Have you read the book "The Giver" by Lois Lowry?"_

_Fluttershy shook her head._

"_Well that was we were suppose to do for homework last night. We had read the first thirty pages. Well I already read it last year in my free time. Since you don't have a library card yet, I can lend you my copy. That is, if you would like to borrow it"_

"_Bu-but that's your book. I-I couldn't possibly borrow it. What if I lost it?"_

"_Hmmm. Well are you a good listener?"_

"_I suppose"_

"_Well I'll read it to you until you check it out"_

"_Really?"_

_Rarity scooted her chair closer to Fluttershy's._

"_Of Course. Let's begin. "The Giver" by Lois Lowry. It was almost December…"_

Fluttershy was awaken by a violent shaking.

_ 'What's going on?'_

Opening her turquoise eyes, the pink hair beauty could see Sweetie Belle jumping up and down on the bed.

"Good morning Sweetie Belle."

"Morning Shy. Whatcha wanna do today?" Sweetie Belle said while she continued jumping.

"Well its passed 11. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope! I just got up. Me and Rarity like to sleep in on weekends"

"Well how about we start getting ready? We'll make some lunch and then we can go to Sugar Cube Corner so we can pick up some sweets for Rarity."

"Okay!"

The two both showered and got dressed. Sweetie Belle wore a dress that Rarity made her, while Fluttershy wore pale blue jeans and a light pink shirt. She had pink and white Nike's on. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Sweetie Belle braided Fluttershy's bangs for her. They ate PP&Js and some chocolate pudding for lunch. The walked hand in hand to the stop. Sweetie Belle eagerly jumped up and down in excitement as she told Fluttershy the dream she had last night.

When they opened the door to Sugar Cube Corner, a bell signaled the employees they had customers. The Cakes seemed like they were in the back baking, but Pinkie Pie was manning the front.

"Long time no see my two little silly billies!"

"Hello Pinkie Pie!" Sweetie Belle yelled

"Hello Pinkie" Fluttershy said softly

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"Can I buy a dozen red velvet cupcakes?"

"But with yellow and pink icing!"

"The usual for Sweetie Belle!" Pinkie Pie said to the Cakes as start to do a handstand on the counter.

"The usual?"

"Yah! You're sweetheart, Rarity like yellow and pink icing on her cupcakes" Pinkie said before she started to spin around on her head.

"Why does she get those colors? He favorite color is purple. Do those colors have a different taste?"

"Nope! They all taste the same. Rarity picks those colors because they remind her of you" Sweetie Belle said trying to mimic Pinkie Pie.

"Awww isn't that cute! You should do something cute for her"

"Ummm… I got it. Can you write these letters on the cupcakes?"

"Fluttershy wrote a few letters on a napkin and handed it over to Pinkie.

"Of course! This is going super duper luper tuper ruper cute!"

"Sweetie Belle! Fluttershy! I'm home!" Rarity said as she walked into the house.

"Shhh! Sweetie Belle just fell asleep. If you wake her now, she'll never get her to go back to sleep and she'll be too tired for school tomorrow"

"Fluttershy, I been gone for over 2 days and you're worried about how many hours of sleep my sister is getting?"

"Yes-well no. If you wake her now, she'll disturb our time together" Fluttershy said strolling over to Rarity.

"Oh-well I suppose you're right" Rarity stuttered as watched Fluttershy's hip swing from left to right. Fluttershy was wearing a tight tank top and tight jean shorts. She had dark make up on that made her eyes look intense. Her hair was down and curled. Fluttershy walked over and wrapped her arms around Rarity's neck.

"You look …different" Fluttershy slightly deflated and her confidences slowly disappeared.

"Is different good?"

Dropping the bags on the ground, Rarity placed her hands on Fluttershy's waist.

"Different is good," Rarity kissed Fluttershy "very good." They continued kissing. Rarity started walking forward until the both fell on the couch. They didn't mind. Rarity quickly recovered and placed one of her knees between Fluttershy's legs. Almost instantly Fluttershy started to whimper and rock her hips. One of Rarity's hands was placed next to Fluttershy's head for support while the other was traveling up Fluttershy's shirt. Tongues were fiercely fighting for dominates, but it seemed like the purple hair fashionista was in charge. Rarity mouth muffled Fluttershy's moans. The diva moved her lips to Fluttershy's neck.

"Rarity" Fluttershy panted, clearly out of breath.

Rarity squeezed Fluttershy supple breast causing a moan to erupt from her lover's mouth.

"I-I have a surprise for you"

"It can't wait til later?" Rarity said moving her knee up to apply pressure.

Clenching her eyes closed and biting her lip to suppress any more noises. Fluttershy shook her head. Her lover pecked her lips before saying "Oh Fluttershy. Dear, you don't have to change your whole look for me. I can't imagine how uncomfortable you're feeling at the moment"

"Thank you Rarity"

"I like the way you are"

The two lovers connected their lips.

"Now what did you want to show me?"

"Oh yes. Could you please follow me to the kitchen?"

"Anything you want"

Fluttershy laced her fingers with Rarity's and lead her to the kitchen. The kitchen had candles scattered around the room and there was a pathway of rose petals leading to the table. On the table was eight cupcakes. The cupcake spelled out "I LOVE YOU". Fluttershy smiled proudly as she gazed at Rarity. Tears were streaming down her face. Rarity turn around to face Fluttershy.

"I want to hear you say it" Rarity said looking straight into Fluttershy's eyes.

"I love you Rarity. I love you so much"

Rarity grabbed Fluttershy's arm and the two processed to the bedroom upstairs.

The two lover's busted through Rarity's room. They were passionately kissing, blinding trying to navigate the room. They bummed into almost every piece of furnisher until they finally found the bed. Hands were constantly moving, trying to map out the other's body. Moans and gasps filled the room.

Fluttershy fell on top of Rarity. Fluttershy straddled Rarity's hips. She grabbed the hem of Rarity's shirt and started to inch it up.

"Is-is it okay for me to, you know?"

"Yes, Please"

Fluttershy quickly removed not only Rarity's shirt but also her own. Fluttershy's lips traveled down Rarity's neck and started to kiss her chest.

"I'm going to unclick your bra. Is that okay?"

"Yes! If you feel like doing anything else, just do it. Do you understand?"

Fluttershy chose not to reply, and quickly unclasp Rarity's bra. Fluttershy placed her mouth over one of Rarity's nipples. Rarity bite hard on the pillow to help her contain her moans of pleasure. Using her tongue, Fluttershy started to tease it. She swirled her tongue around the nipple. Rarity pulled Fluttershy closer to her body. Continuing this for a few minutes Fluttershy started to travel further down. Kissing down Rarity's stomach, she made sure to dip her tongue into Rarity's navel. Pulling off Rarity's skirt and throng, Fluttershy finally saw how wet Rarity was. She was basically dripping. Fluttershy moistened her lips. She then threw one leg over her shoulder and inserted two fingers. Rarity's hips started to jerk. Moans of ecstasy were the only thing that was coming from Rarity's perfectly pink lips. Fluttershy soon added a third finger and began to pump hard and faster.

"Fluttershy I'm so close"

Placing her mouth around Rarity's clit, she started to suck and tease it. Rarity squeezed her thighs tightly around Fluttershy's head, and grabbed a fistful of hair as she came. Fluttershy removed her fingers when Rarity's hips stopped jerking. Kissing her way up to Rarity's lips, she waited for Rarity to catch her breath.

Rarity had her eyes closed and she was panting heavy. Fluttershy laid next to her and wrapped her arms around her, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"I love you" Fluttershy whispered into Rarity's ear. She waited patiently for Rarity to respond. Rarity turned and started to kiss her neck. Letting her eyes close, Fluttershy gave herself to Rarity completely. Rarity unbuttoned Fluttershy's jean shorts and unclipped her lacy bra. Rarity inserted a finger into Fluttershy. Rarity pumped hard and fast once she inserted the second finger. Fluttershy soon found Rarity rhythm and started to move her hips to get the most pleasure. Using her thumb, Rarity massaged Fluttershy's clit. Within minutes Fluttershy threw her head back. Rarity pulled her fingers out after Fluttershy finished riding out her orgasm. Kissing Fluttershy's temple, Rarity wrapped the blanket around them.

"I love you Rarity" Fluttershy whispered into the dark, before she fell asleep, but there was no reply.

The song "Pocket Full Of Sunshine" was coming out of the jean shorts that were discard the night before. Fluttershy pulled herself out of Rarity's warm embrace and went to retrieve her phone. It was her alarm waking her up for work. She was glad it didn't wake Rarity up or else she might have been lectured for twenty minutes on the importance of sleep. Fluttershy grabbed her duffle bag and walked to the bathroom and began to shower. The warm water helped release some of the soreness. Fluttershy quickly finished getting ready and was about to walk out the door when she had a brilliant idea. She pulled out her phone and started to type a sweet good morning text. Before she sent it she grabbed Rarity's phone and turned it to vibrate so it wouldn't wake her. Fluttershy notice Rarity had a few messages from one of her exs from manehattan. Fluttershy didn't want to be **that** type of girlfriend, but she was curious at who would leave her messages this early in the morning.

_'They're from Jeremias. What does he want with Rarity?'_

_ "My bed is so lonely and cold without you"_

_ "Just thinking of all the things you did with your tongue makes me so hard"_

Tears started to build up as Fluttershy dropped the phone and ran out of the room.


	6. Heart break

_**Hey you guys. I just want to warn you that the next chapter will be a dark one. There are hints about whats probably going to be happening in this chapter. Well enjoy my spelling and grammar mistake. Please review, and I hope you are having a good day today. I will be updating soon.**  
><em>

_Running countless laps around the track doesn't tire Fluttershy out. She is one of the best runners in the school. She was on her thirtieth lap, and sprinting the last lap was her only hope for beating her personal best. Her inspiration and encouragement was in the middle on the track practicing cartwheels and summer salts. Rarity, drama club president, co-captain of Ponyville High cheerleaders, and Fluttershy's best friend. She was her biggest fan, well expect for Pinkie Pie who was the other captain of the cheerleaders. Even though Pinkie was a junior, she had enough spirit and cheer to be her own cheer squad. She was like a big ball of sunshine rolled in sugar then dipped in chocolate._

_ Panting heavily, Fluttershy glanced at her wristwatch and noticed that she was able to shave off six seconds from her personal best. Running while the cheerleaders practice always made her run a little bit better. The cheer squad were just finishing their routine that was for the prep rally next week. Once Fluttershy was done with her cool down lap, she threw on her track jacket and went over to Rarity who was teaching a clumsy sophomore girl nicknamed "Derpy" how to perform a back flip safely. _

_ "Hey Shy, how'd your run go?" Rarity said dismissing Derpy._

_ "It went well"_

_ "I saw. I don't know how you and Rainbow Dash could do it. When coach makes us run one mile, I'm exhausted by the second lap"_

_ "Well it gets easier after a while"_

_ Fluttershy gave Rarity a once over. Her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. It made her glisten in the sunlight. Her hair was pulled in a high pony. Fluttershy's eyes followed a bead of sweat that was traveling down Rarity's chest and disappear between the valley of her breast. Her tan legs seemed like they could go on forever. She was the definition of beauty, especially now. She looks so natural. Rarity had to take off her make up for practice. Without the make up, Rarity looked less intimidating. Her eyes looked softer, her lips were a light pink color, and her cheeks had a natural rose color instead of that artificial powder._

_ "I know. I look disgusting. I feel like a sweaty hog"_

_ "No-no you don't. Not at all!"_

_ "It's quite alright dear, you don't need to lie. Oh by the way, we need to reschedule our movie night"_

_ "Oh" Fluttershy said letting her head drop_

_ "Jeremais is taking me to one of his college parties. I'm so excited! I'm tired of partying with high school boys. I want to be with men." Rarity said with determination as she fished for her car keys._

_ "Are you sure you still want to be with him. He is a bad influence on you"_

_ "Nonsense Shy, Jeremais is a good guy who knows how to have a good time"_

_ "No he doesn't! He drinks far too much, he gets touchy with other girls, and he makes you pay for food when he takes you out, which he rarely does! You deserve so much better than him." Fluttershy said in a harsh and uncharacteristic tone. _

_ Rarity stopped looking for her keys to look up at Fluttershy. Her body was tense, hands were clenched in a fist, and her face was red._

_ "Fluttershy, is that how you feel about Jeremais?"_

_ "Well…yes"_

_ There was a silences between them where they stood there gazing in each other's eyes. Fluttershy looked away to make sure Rarity couldn't see how upset she really was about this, or how much love was hidden behind those turquoise eyes. Rarity already knew how much Fluttershy disliked Jeremais, and she knew exactly why she hated him._

_ "Jeremais is a good guy. Will you just give him a chance? For me?"_

_ Fluttershy looked down in defeat and nodded her head._

_ "You're my best friend Fluttershy. I know you don't like him and I know he has a lot of flaws, but as my best friend I wish that you could look pass them. I do have to agree that he is a bad boy, he may drink too much, he doesn't treat me like the princess I am, but I am attracted to him and I really like him. He's not that bad, Shy and who knows, maybe I can change him"_

_ "I understand Rarity"_

_ "Are you upset with me?"_

_ "No " Fluttershy lied. _

_ Rarity pulled Fluttershy in a tight hug and whispered, "You can tell me anything. You know that right Shy?"_

_ Fluttershy nodded against her shoulder, before she was released_

_ "Do you need someone to talk to? I know you're going through a lot of inner-conflicts right now, so if you need help or you just need someone to talk, I'm here okay."_

_ 'Oh god! Does she see my scars?'_

_ Fluttershy pulled the bottom of her running shorts down._

_ "No-no. I'm fine. I-I okay. Promise"_

_ "Do you need a ride home?"_

_ "No. I need to umm go to Applejack's"_

_ "Are you sure you need to go to Applejack's house?"_

_ "Yea. I need her note from science"_

_ Rarity looked at Fluttershy in disappointment before she placed a kiss on Fluttershy's cheek._

_ "I'll text you tomorrow"_

_ Fluttershy nodded her head gently as she watched Rarity get in her car and drive off. Fluttershy felt numb. So running six miles home didn't bother her, neither did the tears that blinded her vision. She was use to this feeling. The feeling of not caring what happens. To throw caution to the wind. Not only was she physically numb, but emotionally as well. It felt as if every happy delightful moment has been stripped from her memory. Only to be left with the memories of heart ack, self-loathing, hatred, anger, and depression. _

Lying down and crying your eyes out over someone felt pathetic, but Fluttershy didn't know what else to do that wasn't self-destructive. She lying in bed with Angel was only thing that felt comforting. The monstrous piles of tissue that were scattered across the bed were symbols of her feelings. Each pile seemed to represent a different feeling. Depression, hatred, self-pity, but the biggest piles were loneliness and self-loathing.

_'I should've known! Rarity has dated a ton of people in her life that are ten times hooter than me'_

A new wave of tears were being shed

'Jeremais is probably a successful stockbroker. He can buy her things, get her into high class places, introduce her to famous people, and most importantly give her a family.'

A pounding from her front door rattled the windows.

"Fluttershy! I swear if you're not in there I'll-"

'Rainbow Dash? What in the- OH no! I forgot we were suppose to go on a jog today'

Fluttershy looked at the clock and saw it was 4 in the afternoon.

_'Have I really been laying here crying for almost 10 hours? If Rainbow Dash sees me crying she'll assume it's Rarity's fault'_

"I-I'm coming! Just give me sec!"

Fluttershy yelled as she started to put on her running sweats.

"That's what she said!"

_'Will you ever grow up Dash?'_ Fluttershy thought as she threw water on her face to get rid of the redness and puffiness.

Fluttershy walked out the door with her hair in a pony, her white and pink running outfit. It was obvious that she has been crying for a while.

"You ready shy? Hey. You okay?" Rainbow Dash asked with sincere concern as she stopped her stretching.

"Yes. I'm okay, but can we start our run please?"

"Yea. Uh. Sure" Rainbow said looking at Fluttershy suspiciously

The two had a route that went thought the Everfree forest, running by Apple Acres, the through Ponyville, and finally ending up back at Fluttershy's house. All together it was a 5-mile run. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have been running partners since their junior year in high school, where they both competed in the P.I.F. Rainbow Dash ended up pulling ahead in the last mile, but Fluttershy was able to keep up for most of the race. They went off on their run faster than usual. Dash was surprised that they were running at the speed they were, but she knew Fluttershy would tire out sooner. They were half way through the town when Fluttershy vision started to get blurry. Fluttershy's legs felt like they were going to give out on her, just like the love of her life. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, her skin felt as if it was on fire; her feet were covered in some sort of liquid. She wasn't sure if it was swear or blood. Fluttershy stopped and started to lean against a building.

"..?" Rainbow Dash asked between breaths

The two walked over to a near by bench and sat down.

"Spill. What's up?"

"Me and Rarity-Rarity and I, We…"

"Broke up?"

Fluttershy nodded her head, then hunched to rest her head in her hands.

"Why!"

"She-She-She went back with Jeremais" Fluttershy said shaking her head.

"I could kill her! " Rainbow Dash said jumping to her feet.

"Please Dashie. Don't. Just…Don't. Please let me handle this one on my own"

Rainbow dash looked back down at Fluttershy before she physical deflated.

"Fine, but you know you deserve better, right?"

"Yea. DO you mind finishing the route without me? I need some time to think."

"Sure, but if you need me, I'm just a call away"

"I'll text you tonight" Fluttershy said as she watched Dash jog off.

Fluttershy sat there for a moment and watched the birds and squirrels live their perfect life's.

'I wish my life was easier. I wish I never got involved with her. But she so perfect. I miss her, but I need to talk to her then get over her. God! Things are so messed up. Not only am I losing girlfriend, but I'm also losing my best friend. Nothing could ever be the same anymore. How am I suppose to look her in the eye anymore. I'm so confused. I just want to feel better'

'_**I know what can make you feel better'**_

Fluttershy immediately got up and started her jog to her house. She couldn't let the darker voice in her hair talk her into doing things she might regret. Lost in her own thought, she almost didn't hear the voice of the devil itself calling her.

'Oh god'

Fluttershy turned and saw Rarity walking up to her. The runner felt frozen in time. She couldn't feel any part of her body as Rarity came near her. The only think she could feel was the lone tear that ran down her cheek as Rarity kissed her like she was the only one she was with.

_'Lies'_


	7. The voices within

"_-And then he took me by the hand and we danced like there wasn't a tomorrow!" Rarity gushed to Fluttershy during history class._

"_Wow. So Jeremais wasn't drinking?"_

"_Well he did have a few drinks, but nevertheless we had a great time. Do you know why?"  
>"Why?" Fluttershy said as she stopped taking notes.<br>Rarity scooted closer to Fluttershy and whispered "He took me upstairs to a bedroom. He then locked the door behind us. We were both lusting for one another. The passion in the room was intense. Me and him ended up exploring each other in the most intimate of ways. So do you now know why my night was so great?"_

_Flutterhsy's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she knew she couldn't because of the boulder that magical lodged itself in her throat. She couldn't stand to listen anymore, she felt like she was going to faint. Fluttershy tried to focus back on the lesson but Rarity wasn't done talking.  
>"It hurt at first. He was so rough, but I didn't want to stop his pleasure. Eventually it started to feel good, but unfortunately he climaxed before I was even close. I still found the whole experience erotic!"<br>"Ms. Rarity! Since it seems like you rather speak to Ms Fluttershy about fashion or movies or what note, then you wouldn't mind putting your chatterbox mouth of yours to good use and tell the rest of the class when the war ended."_

"Well Mrs. Johnson, the war ended March 10, 1940"  
>"Why did it end?"<br>"Because Chuck Norris was born!" Rainbow dash yelled from across the room  
>"Ms. Dash! To the office! Now!"<br>"Why I didn't do anything wrong" Rainbow Dash said in her defense. Rainbow Dash and Mrs. Jones argued until the bell rang about how the people of the Changelings ended the war because they were too scared of the demi-god Chuck Norris.  
>Fluttershy quickly exited the room, trying to get away from Rarity. She couldn't listen to Rarity talk about her 'oh so amazing' first time was. Fluttershy was able to escape from Rarity sight. She made her way out to the only place where she could shed her tears.<p>

Her lips were as soft as pillows and as gentle as a spring breeze. Fluttershy could have sworn that she felt love in that kiss. It warmed her heart, made her head swim, her knees buckle, and her eyelids flutter shut, but it was all an act. There wasn't love behind that kiss.  
>Fluttershy whimpered before she heard a dark voice in the back of her head whisper <em>'She doesn't love you. It's all a sham'<em>

Fluttershy stumbled back, breathing heavily. The voice was back and it was darker and meaner than ever.  
>"Dear, What's wrong?"<br>_ 'You mean nothing to her now. Now you're just a thing to keep her busy during the nights'_

"S-stop it" Fluttershy whispered as she started to slowly back up.  
><em>'You were only there for sex. Nothing more. She only took you on dates to guarantee that she would get into your pants. She's hardly your friend. Everything you two do had benefits for her'<em>

"Fluttershy what's wrong?"  
><em>'You're a slut who gave her exactly what she wanted'<em>  
>"I-I gotta go" Fluttershy said before sprinting home.<p>

Fluttershy made it under the blenchers with her duffle bag. She sat down in the shadows. She opened her red duffle bag for the only that could make her feel better. She pulled out four items: band aides, bacteria wipes, a cloth, and the most valuable of things, her razorblade.

_ Fluttershy shimmed out of her jeans, til thing were to her mid thigh. The only skin showing was her upper thighs. There were dozens of scars that crisscrossed each other. Some were faint and light, other were darker. Each scar had a story, each had a reason, each were accompanied by tears of sorrow, self-pity, and self-loathing. Fluttershy grabbed her blade and placed it against her left thigh. With a quick swipe, a line appeared on her thigh. Seconds later, blood started to bubble to the surface to color the line red. The cut wasn't deep, but it made her feel the high._

'Cut deeper. Let the razor take your pain away'

_This time Fluttershy placed the blade firmly against her skin, applying more pressure and pulling the blade across her leg faster. Blood instantly started to flow. A whimper escaped from Fluttershy's lips. It hurt, but the pain couldn't even compare to the pain her heart was going through. These cuts were able to distract her he blood was trickling down the side of her leg. This cut had to be, by far the deepest cut she had ever done. The stream of blood memorized Fluttershy, but her feelings soon turned to disgust._

'_How could I do this to myself? How messed up does a person have to be to put there body through something like this?"  
>Fluttershy threw her blade in her bag. Grabbing the cloth and held it to her open wound. It wasn't just a cut. It was a gash. There was a strong throbbing that sent ripples of pains to the rest of her leg. Cleaning the cut with bacterial wipes, Fluttershy attempt to put that band aids on, but within a minute the band-aid was soaked in blood. Fluttershy dug through her bag until she found her track medical kit her coach gave her. She pulled out gauze, medical tape, and an ace bandage. Fluttershy treated her wounds and made sure that the blood wouldn't seep through the materials.<em>

_Fluttershy got up and adjusted her clothes and cleaned up the evidence of her secret addiction. She grabbed her things and slowly started to make her way back to the class. She already missed Cooking Class. Her next class was Calculus, with Rarity of all people. Thankfully she didn't sit next to each other, but she did sit 4 seats away. It was Fluttershy's personal hell. She was failing that class, because she had a perfect view of her object of her desire.  
>'Great! Another class with Rarity. Whoohoo!' Fluttershy thought sarcastically with a deep frown engraved on her face<em>

__

Fluttershy slammed the door behind, causing pictures of sweet memories to tumble to the ground. Pictures of her parents, pictures of her winning a gold medal, pictures of her friends, pictures of her girlfriend, well her EX-girlfriend. Glass from the frames were scattered on the floor. With her back against the door, she slid to the floor next to the glass. Fluttershy looked over at the shards of glass. Some of them were large and they looked sharp enough to pierce the skin.

"No! I can't! You're better than that"  
><em>'No. No you're not. You're not better than anyone. You're the worst of the worst'<em>

"I've been clean for years"  
><em>'Just pick up a shard'<em>

With a shaking hand Fluttershy held a large piece of glass. Fluttershy ran her finger along the sides. The glass felt wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be holding it, but there was something about the power that the piece of glass had over her. She didn't want to put it down. A loud pounding from the door behind her caused Fluttershy to grip the shard tightly. A whimper erupted from Fluttershy's mouth as the glass dug deep into her palm.  
>"Fluttershy! Are you home? I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm so sorry!"<br>It was Rarity. Adrenaline ran throughout Fluttershy's body. Blood stained her hand and was now dipping all over the floor.  
>"Fluttershy! What's wrong? Please let me in"<br>A moment of silence passed by as Fluttershy panicked. She couldn't decide if she should let her in or if she should try to run out the back door. Even if she was mad at Rarity, she was the person who helped her stop cutting herself back when they were in college.

_"Maybe Rarity could help"_

Fluttershy pondered on her choices, but before she could make her decision, there was a click.

"Fluttershy, I used the spare key- what happen?"  
>Rarity ran over to Fluttershy and took her blood hand in hers.<br>"Oh Fluttershy. Why didn't you tell me you started to cut yourself again?"  
>"I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident"<p>

"Were you thinking about cutting yourself?"

Fluttershy nodded her head in shame. Rarity pulled her broken friend into a loving embrace. Fluttershy relaxed into her arms. She felt safe and secure, like nothing could harm her as long as Rarity was there.

"Why?"

Fluttershy's chest tightened. Everything was coming back to her. All the hurt she felt. Fluttershy squirmed out of the embrace.

"Because I was hurt. Because I didn't feel loved. Because I felt alone. Because I felt betrayed"  
>"But I love you. Fluttershy, you are my everything. I don't understand why you would feel this way. Didn't you feel how much I love you the other night?"<p>

"If you love me so much, why did you cheat on me?"  
>"That's absurd! I would never cheat on you"<br>_'is she really lying to me right now?'_  
>"You cheated on me in Manehattan with Jeremais"<br>"How do you know about Jeremais?"

"I saw his text about how good you are with your mouth and how the bed is cold without you."  
>Rarity let out a sigh before she started to explain everything.<p>

"Jeremais is a faithfully man who is in a relationship, Fluttershy. I met him at the fashion show. He offered to go out for some drinks that night. We caught up each other and he told me about how he went to the fashion show because he needed to find something for his girlfriend. They got in a huge fight over something. He drinks a lot when he is lonely. He texted me but he meant to text his girlfriend. He has already apologize to me several time"

"R-r-really?"

"Yes! Fluttershy I love you. I love everything about you. I want to be with you"

"I love you to" Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes as she crawled back into Rarity's arms.

"I need you to know something first. It was NOT okay for you to go through my phone like that, and for you to accuse me of cheating before you even asked me what's going. That's not alright"  
>"I know Rarity. It was wrong of me to go through your phone like that and I promise that I'll never do it again. If I ever have a problem in our relationship, I'll go to you first"<br>"Promise?"

"Promise, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eyes" Fluttershy recited before they both broke out in a giggle fit. They stayed their embrace for a few minutes just holding one another.

"So you're not going to cut yourself?"

"Rarity, you make me strong enough to not want to. Sometimes I feel like that's the only solution but I need to remember that there are other ways to handle my problems. The urges never go away completely but you help me remember that I don't need to. I don't need to cut myself to fix my problems, because it never actually fixes them. Cutting just makes things more complicated. "

"I love you so much Fluttershy"

"I love you more" 


	8. Memories

**Sorry for not updating. I've been kinda busy but here you go. Please review. Enjoy my grammar and spelling mistakes**

The sound of birds chirping was able to wake up of the girls. Rarity had spent the night at Fluttershy's to make sure she was all right. Rarity was spooning Fluttershy. Her arm was wrapped gently around Fluttershy's perfect hips. The dark hair beauty's body was pressed tightly against her lover. The smell of Fluttershy's shampoo invaded Rarity's senses.  
><em>'Oh my, how I wish I could wake up like this everyday'<em>  
>Rarity sat up carefully, making sure no to wake up her partner. Her eyes roamed around the room, this room was different than her own. This room wasn't as stylish as hers but it had different elements. Fluttershy's room had personality and was homey. Rarity's room wasn't designed for comfort; it was designed to impress<br>Purple eyes took one last look around the room before gazing down. Beautiful. Beautiful gave no justice to what was lying down beside her. Inches away was the most breath taking creature she has ever seen. Fluttershy's body was slightly curled in fertile position. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow. Lips were parted slightly, letting out soft puffs of air. Her chest moving with every lovely intake and outtake of breath.  
>"Oh my" Rarity whispered out loud.<br>Turquoise eyes fluttered open.  
>"I'm so sorry Fluttershy I didn't mean to wake you up"<br>Sleeping beauty glanced at the clock.  
>That's all right. I need to get up and start getting ready for work"<br>Fluttershy swung both her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Before the door closed Fluttershy slowly walked back to the bed with a dark blush on her face. She gently kissed Rarity on the lips.  
>"Uh, sorry Rarity. I'm not use to waking up to someone"<br>Fluttershy walked briskly back to the bathroom. Rarity stared at the closed door with a surprised expression.  
><em>'She's so sweet. I should do something sweet for her, but what?<em>'  
>A bright idea struck Rarity's mind. She got up and race down the stairs.<p>

Fluttershy came out of the bathroom in a short pink yellow robe. Her bedroom was empty and her bed has loss the heat only a body could give.  
><em>'Where's Rarity?'<br>_A sweet smell of food that only her best friend knew how to make filled Fluttershy's nostrils.  
>"Rarity?"<br>"Fluttershy, dear, come down and get some pancakes"  
>Fluttershy quickly made her way down the stairs to her kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was in awe. Rarity not only cooked her some of her famous banana pancakes, but she set the table, washed all the dishes, fed Angel, and even swept up all the glasses that was on the ground from the night before.<br>"Good morning Gorgeous. How many pancakes would you like?"  
>"Two please" Fluttershy said with a cute smile and a small blush.<br>Fluttershy was standing in the middle of the kitchen in nothing but a short robe. Hair still wet and droplets running down her slender body.  
>Rarity handed Fluttershy her plate then let her eyes travel ever so slowly down her body. Rarity loved Fluttershy's body. Her strong neck. She knew exactly where to suck on to have Fluttershy moan her name. Her soft breast. Rarity could kiss and fondle them all day. Her tight stomach. Even thought she couldn't see it, she could imagine how cute her navel is. She missed the way Fluttershy shivered when she gently dragged her fingernails down her stomach. Rarity's eyes continued to travel down lover's body until they landed on her thighs. Her beautiful tan legs. Fluttershy's robe was short enough to expose her butterfly tattoo. It was three butterflies that were shielding cutting scars from the untrained eye.<p>

_ "Fluttershy! Pleaseeeee!" Rarity was on her knees with her arms wrapped around her best friend's legs.  
>"I-I don't know Rarity. I have to finish my essay for professor Grant and I haven't even read my anatomy book"<br>"Please! I only need you for an hour. Just one hour"  
>"But what about my homework?"<br>A sigh passed through Rarity's beautiful lips. _

_ "I guess my best friend can't spare ONE hour to help me_. _Even though I helped her pass her final last semester or that time I got her-"  
>"Okay! I'll model your dress for you"<br>"Oh goody!" Rarity said clapping her hands. _

_ Rarity walked over to her working desk and grabbed a sky blue dress._

_ "My roommate isn't here, so you can change here"  
>"In-In front of you? B-bu-but what if-"<em>

_ "Fluttershy we have the same kind of body. The only difference is, is that yours is way hotter than mine"  
>"Y-you really mean that?"<br>"Of course. You're beautiful" Rarity said with a sweet smile.  
>Fluttershy grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.<em>

'She thinks I'm beautiful'_Fluttershy thought with a goofy smile.  
>Doing the same thing with her tank top<em>

'She thinks I'm hot'_ with a even bigger smile on her face.  
>Fluttershy was now standing in the room with only a bra and pants on, daydreaming about Rarity.<br>_'I wonder if she knows that I think she's gorgeous?'

_ The sound of unzippering a zipper filled the room. Fluttershy pushed her jeans down her legs._

'I would do anything to just get a chance with-'

_ "Fluttershy! What happen to your leg?"_

_ Fluttershy completely forgot about not only her scars but also the healing cuts that she did the night before. _

"N-N-Nothing!" pulling her jeans back up and throw her thank top back on.  
>"Fluttershy please just tell-"<br>"I gotta go" Fluttershy said as she sprinted out the door.

Rarity shook her head at the memory. Remembering those dark harsh marks on Fluttershy's legs always made Rarity cry. Rarity leaned forward and kissed Fluttershy gently on the lips.

"Eat up, then get dressed in that horrid veterinarian coat and I'll drop you off at work"

"Yo-you don't have to" Fluttershy tired to say with a full mouth.

"I insist, my love" Rarity said in a delightful voice.

The two finished eating and got ready a loving silence. They occasionally stole kisses and longing looks. Within an hour they were at the clinic.  
>"Have a good day, baby"<br>"I love you" Fluttershy kissed Rarity on the cheek before exiting the car.  
>Rarity rolled down the window and yelled, "I love you to"<p>

She didn't drive away until she made sure the love of her life was in the building.


	9. College Life

**This whole chapter takes place in college. Please review because it makes me smile :D Sorry if there is mistakes but please enjoy and review**

Fluttershy slammed her single dorm room door. Tears were streaming down her face. Going over to her study desk, she opened a drawer and pulled out a small black box that sat in the back of the drawer.

_'Of all people to find out. Why did it have to be her?'_

_**'Because you're just a stupid little girl'**_

Fluttershy ripped off the top of the box. Inside the box was three razor blades.

_ **'I knew you couldn't resist the feeling'**_

Tugging her jeans off, Fluttershy felt out of control, like she couldn't stop herself. Tears clouded her vision as she sat on the floor with a razor blade in her hand. Fluttershy dug the blade into the already healing wounds. Reopening all her old cuts, blood was already trickling down her thigh. Running the blade slowly across her thigh. After running the blade slowly over her thigh about five times, the dark voice spoke again.

_**'I think you should find some new skin. Flawless pure skin that hasn't been tattooed by your self-hate'**_

Fluttershy lifted her shirt to expose her stomach and hips. Swiping the blade across her right hip bone caused Fluttershy to bite her lip to hold back her painful whimpers.

_**'New skin, more pain. That's what you want, right? You freak. How can you get pleasure from this'**_

With a shaking hand, Fluttershy placed the blade down hard against her her, the moved it the right. The blade was now deep into her skin. With a fast and hard swipe to the left, the blade tore through her skin. The burning pain was a great feeling. She hasn't felt this good after a cut since high school. Fluttershy let her body go limp as she let her body consume the high. Leaning against the footboard of her bed, Fluttershy grabbed her comforter and curled up.

_'I'll clean them up after my nap' _

Fluttershy's body was at a complete ease. It felt like nothing could phase her. Like all her problems just disappeared.

_**'You know what's funny? You had no reason to cut yourself. Rarity found out. So what. It's not like she gives a damn about you anyway'**_

Fluttershy let out a soft yawn then nodded her head as to agree to the imaginary voice. A loud pounding startled Fluttershy from her slumber.

"Fluttershy let me in. We need to talk"  
>Fluttershy didn't dare move. She was afraid if she moved, Rarity would hear.<p>

"I know you're there. Your track captain said she saw you run to your room", with a softer voice Rarity said "Please Shy. I just want to talk with you. I need to know that you're alright. I care so much about you. Please let me in."

Fluttershy got up and wrapped the comforter around her waist. She threw her jeans under the bed and opened the door slightly. Rarity stood there with tears in her eyes, biting her nails on one hand and the other was holding wodded up used tissues.

"I'm fine Rarity. You woke me up from my nap"

"Really?"

"Yup! I'm sorry that I ran out like that. I can explain to you tomorrow because I'm just so tired from the afternoon track work out"  
><em>'That can buy me some time to think up a story'<em>

"So you were sleeping?"

"Yea", Fluttershy faked a yawn. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later"

Rarity put a face that was between disappointed and mad. Rarity pushed pass her best friend and walked over to the foot board.

"If you were sleeping, then do you care to explain why there is blood?" Rarity said pointing to the blood droplets that littered the wooden floor.

Rarity walked closer to Fluttershy, "and why is there a blood stain on your comforter?"

Fluttershy chin started to shake as she tried to come up with a lie.

"I-I-I-I uhh-" Tears were starting to fill Fluttershy's eyes.  
>"Please Shy, don't lie to me. I just want the truth. You don't need to go through this alone"<p>

Fluttershy finally broke down. She couldn't stop herself. Tears started to flow uncontrollably. Rarity scouped Fluttershy in her arms. Fluttershy mumbled apologies. Rarity stroked Fluttershy's hair and quietly shushed her.

"You don't need to apologize. Dear, just let it all out"

That's exactly what Fluttershy did. She cried into Rarity's neck for at least half an hour. Once Fluttershy was done crying Rarity asked if it was okay if she could treat the cuts.

"You-You don't have to"  
>"I know I don't have to, but I want to. So you just sit down on the bed and let me help"<p>

Rarity pulled the medical kit out from the closet, while Fluttershy wrapped the comforter tighter around her waist.  
>"Sweetie, I can't treat the cut if you won't let me see them"<p>

"...but"

"Fluttershy, I won't judge you. Let me see"  
>Fluttershy let go of her comforter to expose her thigh and hip. Rarity bite her bottom lip. With a shaky voice, Rarity was able to say, "Okay. Well let me clean that up for you." To see and hear how sad Rarity got when she showed her cuts made Fluttershy's heartache. Rarity was a good actress but her true feelings were in her eyes.<br>_**'Her face says its okay but her eyes are full of disappointment. You're a disappointment'**_

Rarity got a wipy and started to clean her hip. She gently wipe the cut, making sure not to cause any pain. She then dabbed the wounds and softly with a towel. She placed a gauze pad over the cuts. She taped the gauze pads down with medical tape.  
><em>'She's so gentle'<em>

"I'll bring so lotion over tomorrow. After Sweetie Belle was born my mom had stretch marks, so she used this lotion and within a month they were gone. Maybe it can work for you"  
>"Maybe" Fluttershy mumbled<p>

Rarity gave a small smile and kissed her on the forehead.  
>"Now let me see your thigh"<br>The cuts on Fluttershy's thigh needed a lot more attention. Rarity got on her knees in front of Fluttershy, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. With a wipy, Rarity was able to clean up all the dry blood and disinfect the wounds. Rarity gently ran her finger over the cuts. A blush spread across Fluttershy's cheek. She had to bite her lip to make sure she didn't moan from wither the pain of someone touching her cuts or from Rarity stroking her thigh. Fluttershy gripped the edge of the bed so she wouldn't be tempted to run her fingers through Rarity's lush hair. Rarity's hands rubbed Fluttershy's inner thigh every time she had to wrap the gauze around. Fluttershy let out a shaky breath as she looke toward the ceiling. Once the cuts were wrapped, Fluttershy expected Rarity to stand up, but she didn't. Rarity interwined their fingers. Rarity snuggled herself between Fluttershy's legs.

"Fluttershy, can I ask you a question?"

Green eyes met purple. With a broken voice Rarity mutter "Why?"

Fluttershy couldn't look away.  
>"I...I don't know. That's the only thing I know to do to feel better"<p>

Rarity wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's lower back. She nuzzled her face into Fluttershy's stomach.

Without moving Rarity said ,"I'm not going to stop you. I want you to stop because you want to not because I'm forcing you. I'm so ad that you are going through this"

_'I did this to her. I hurt her and I didn't mean to. I need to stop. I can't just keep hurting her'_

"I want to...I want to give you something"  
>Fluttershy walked over to the foot board and grabbed two things.<p>

"Here. I want you to take these and throw them away" Fluttershy handed Rarity her black box and the razor she used. Rarity stood up and pulled the pink hair beauty into a tight embrace.  
>"I promise to go to you before I think of picking up a razor blade" Fluttershy whispered<p>

"Promise?"

"Of course"

The two girls enjoyed the embrace for over fifteen minutes before Rarity pulled away  
>"I need to get back to my dorm. My RA is going to kill me if I get caught"<br>It was past two in the morning on a Wednesday night.

"Wow. Time really pasted by fast"

"I understand. Text me when you get to your dorm so I know you're safe"

Fluttershy walked Rarity to the door.  
>"I will, promise" Rarity gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so proud of you"<p> 


	10. The College Experience

**Hey guys. I'm back. I honestly forgot I wrote this and didn't finish it. Since I'm on break I'm hoping to write one or two more chapters. This chapter isn't as dark as the previous one. This chapter takes place in college. They are both seniors in college. So yeah...Enjoy all my mistakes**

"Okay, what are all of newton's law? "Rarity asked from her sitting position by the headboard.

Fluttershy's face brighten up, because she knew the answer

"Well the first law is-"

"Fluttershy! It's a nice Saturday night, and we're here in your dorm studying for an exam that probably won't even happen"

"…you don't know that" Fluttershy mumbled under her breath

"Come on Shy! We're young, single, and sexy. Let's go to a party and have fun. Drink until we vomit, make out with people we don't know, vandalize people's houses that we don't know. We've been in college for four years and you haven't even gotten drunk yet" Rarity ranted as she threw her arms in the air dramatically

"I don't know Rarity. I'm kinda scared"

"Of what? I'll be by your side the whole night. You do feel save when I'm around you, right?" Rarity asked as she reached over to tug a pink strand of Fluttershy's hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh" was all Fluttershy could pronounce as she took in the tenderness of Rarity's gesture.

"Then you have nothing to worry about at the party we're going to" Rarity said has she got off the bed and headed to Fluttershy's closet

"Wait! What?" Fluttershy basically shout as she hopped off the bed.

Going through every article of clothes in the closet, Rarity said "Well dear, I believe it's time for me and you to go out together. You always use track as an excuse and since your season is over you can now party. Which color looks better on me black or dark blue?"

_'You look great in any color'_

"Lavender looks the best on you, but that's not the point. I-I don't think we should go out"

"Trick question. I look fabulous in any color."

_'I love her'_

"And Fluttershy, we're going out tonight to celebrate you're win last week. You deserve to be recognized. Did you know you're actually popular on campus? Ever since you broke the school's recorded last year, you gone viral on the school's Facebook page"

"W-we have a Facebook page?"

"Yes dear," tossing a cute white lace backless dress at Fluttershy, "people have been asking why they only see you at the gym, class, and the dining hall. You're fans want to see you hun. They want to party with the- gosh! What did they call you on Facebook? Oh yes. They want to party with 'Princess Bubblegums of PonyVille University"

"What kind of name is Princess Bubblegums? I-I guess I can go. B-b-but only for a little bit, okay"

"Yes. Sure. Whatever you like dear. Ah ha!" Rarity pulled out a short lavender strapless dress.

"A-are the parties' safe?"Fluttershy stuttered as she changed into her white dress and put on her white pumps.

"The safe parties aren't fun Shy. If we desire fun, we need to go to Regina Georges' parties. I heard she met John Stamos on a plane!" Rarity giggled as she started to curl her hair.

"I heard she does car commercials…in Japan" Fluttershy stated as she combed her hair

"I heard she punched this one girl in the face. The girl said it was awesome! But you have nothing to worry about. They are safe as long as you stay by my side. Now come here"

Rarity grabbed Fluttershy's chin

"What are you going to do with me!?" Fluttershy asked in horror as if Rarity was holding a gun to her face

Rolling her eyes, Rarity pulled out her eyeliner "I'm going to put this on you. This will make your eyes pop."

Gently, Rarity put the black eye liner on the bottom of Fluttershy's eyelid. The black eyeliner was able to make Fluttershy's turquoise eyes glisten.

"Stunning" Rarity mumbled as she gazed into her best friend's eyes

"T-t-thanks" Fluttershy stuttered as she turned her head away to hide her blush.

Pulling her hand away from Fluttershy's jawline, Rarity led them to her car that was parked in the campus parking lot.

_'Go to party they said ,you'll have fun they _said' Fluttershy thought to herself as she felt a sweaty jock "accidently" rub him pelvis against her side.

"My bad. I'm sorry about that sexy momma. It seems like my little friend down there wants to meet you" The beefy hockey player smoothly said as he tried to flirt into Fluttershy's pant

"NoOoOoOo!" Fluttershy shouted before she turned around to run outside. Before she could get out of the room she ran into someone. Fluttershy was ecstatic it was Rarity she ran into.

"Oh Fluttershy dear! Sorry I took so long to get us our drinks. The bar is all the way across the dance floor. And it took me ages to navigate my way through with all those bright colorful laser lights going off. Here, Try this" Rarity handed over a very small cup filled with a clear drink.

"Thanks. I was getting a little thirsty" Fluttershy quickly gulped down the liquid but soon wanted to spit it out

_'Oh Luna! Its burning my mouth and throat and tummy! Oh god! This is how I die!'_ Fluttershy fiercely whipped her head around looking for anything to get the taste out of her mouth. She spotted the kitchen sink. I pink haired beauty sprinted to the sink turn the water on and stuck the dish hose in her mouth

_'Oh sweet Celestia! Thank you! '_After satisfying her quench for water, she turned around only to be greeted by Rarity hunched over, gripping her stomach laughing

"Oh Shy! I'm sorry. I should have given you something to wash it down with"

"H-how can you drink that?!"

"These will get us both drunk the fastest and after a few, you won't even mind the taste" Rarity said smiling right before she took her shot. She scrunched up her face for a few seconds before the other two shots she brought from the bar.

"We can take these together" Rarity said handing over another small glass to Fluttershy. "I promise everything will be fine. You do trust me right?"

Fluttershy looked at the shot glass then looked at Rarity, with a bit of hesitation Fluttershy finally mussed out "Of course"

**10 shots later**

"Ugh! Home finally! God! Partying is sooooooo awesome Rarity. Like, we should party every day." Fluttershy grabbed Rarity's face and pulled her closer to her face, and with the most serious tone she ever heard "EVERYDAY".

"You're- You're drunk. Gimme the keys." Rarity said as she closed the door to Fluttershy's dorm.

"Bu-But I don't have a car. Or keys. Or clothes on!" Fluttershy scream before she torn her dress off.

"Rarity! I feel amazing! Like…Amazing! I think being naked makes you amazing. You need to take your clothes off to so we can be amazing together!" Fluttershy stumbled over to Rarity in only a bra and underwear.

"You're so right! Why didn't I think of that! Who needs clothes and make up to look sexy! Confidences in your body is the sexiest thing ever!" Rarity lectured Fluttershy as she tried to pull her dress over her head

"We need to get that dress off! We need to look sexier!" Fluttershy said with determination as she helped yank the lavender dress off of Rarity's body.

"I'm free from that darn dress!"

""FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST, THANK GOD ALMIGHTY WE ARE FREE AT LAST!" Fluttershy announced while waving her arms around.

"Isn't that a quote from a book or something?" Rarity said as she collapsed on Fluttershy's twin bed.

"Martin Luther King Jr at the 2012 election! Duh!" Fluttershy ominously said as she belly flopped on the spot next to Rarity

"I think that was Obama sweetie?" Rarity questioned Fluttershy as she tried to make shadow puppets on the ceiling without any shadows.

Fluttershy drunkly got offended, "You callin' me a liar! I'll show you not to call me a liar!" She threw one of her toned legs over the other side of Rarity so she come straddle her hips. She grabbed both Rarity's wrist and pinned them over her head. Holding both wrists with her right hand, she used her left to tickle Rarity's sides

Rarity started to buck her hips and tried to squirm out of the bottom position. "Oh God! Fluttershy! You need to stop!" Rarity was about to say between laughs.

"Make me!" Fluttershy taunted Rarity as she moved her left hand so she could tickle Rarity perfectly tanned stomach. Both girls were breathing hard and were extremely close but both were too busy or didn't care to notice. Rarity was able to free her hands so she could grab Fluttershy's wrist but Fluttershy was too fast. She pinned both of Rarity's hands on both sides of her head. Both faces were mere inches away, sharing the same breathes.

"You're so beautiful" Fluttershy said as she connected their lips in a drunk but passionate kiss. The kiss was a bit sloppy but warm and tender. It was perfect. Even though Rarity wasn't as drunk as Fluttershy and knew what she was doing, she kissed her back. Rarity was surprised at how perfect their kiss. She didn't know if it was a small amount of alcohol that was still in her system, but she could have sworn she saw fireworks. But it was over before it could go any farer. Fluttershy passed out in the middle of their make out session. The kiss was short but to Rarity it was enough to make her realize what she had been missing out on with all the other people she's been with. It was that spark. That light headedness. The kiss was perfection. Rarity brought her fingers to her lips as felt a light thin layer of Fluttershy's sweet lip gloss on hers. The taste of Fluttershy's lip gloss was only sweet because it had a mixture of saliva. The taste was addicting.

_'I…I…Fluttershy…wow…' _Rarity laid in bed and thought about everything that she didn't fully see before in their friendship. She knew Fluttershy liked her, and she knew that she liked being physical with Fluttershy, but they have never **actually **kissed.

_'The best kiss of my life' _it made Rarity question everything that has ever happen in her life. She could not question her sexuality over one kiss or a few close embraces but everything seems so different and clear. Rarity glanced over at her best friend. Everything about Fluttershy was attractive.

_'Why am I okay with Fluttershy being so affectionate with me?' 'Why don't I care that we are in the same bed half naked_?' Rarity's eyes started to drift close. _'Why am I okay with kiss Fluttershy?' 'Why do I find her lips so inviting?', 'Why do I wish that she wasn't drunk when she kissed me?',' Why do I wish that she didn't go to sleep?' _Rarity last thought that night was _'Why did it take me so long to realize?'_


	11. The Birthday Present

**Here you guys go. This takes place in present time and it's someone's birthday and they are going to get one hell of a surprise. So I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. Oh and it's really short but I'm working on the next two chapters so no worries**

"I just don't know what to do Pinkie! Oh woe is me!" Rarity said has she lifted another red velvet cupcake to her lips as she hunched over the danish bar at the Sugarcube Corner.  
>"Why don't you throw her a surprise party?" Pinkie said as she mixed a new batter of cupcakes up with two spoons in each hand.<br>"Because Fluttershy might get a little scared of a event," Rarity said stuffing the rest of her cupcake in her mouth as she gather her things to leave.

"I'll think of something, but thanks for the cupcake! Too-a-loo! " Rarity said as she started to make her way to the exit  
>"Wait- Maybe you can surprise her in a different way" Pinkie said with a mischievous tone to her voice.<br>Rarity looked over her shoulder, noticing the gleam in Pinkie eye "Yea. Maybe"

_' I can't believe I waited to the last minute to find Fluttershy her birthday gift. Should I run to Manehatten and buy her some jewelry, maybe something for Angel?- No, Rarity at least be romantic!'_

It was a few hours before Fluttershy comes back from her birthday plans with her parents in Cloudsdales and Rarity was pacing her room still mauling over what she should get her lover for her birthday. Rarity's lavender eyes started to fill with tears as the ticking of her clock got longer with every tick.

_ ' Maybe a tv- no! Fluttershy hates tv. Maybe a new couch- come on Rarity! A couch! I don't know what to get her! She doesn't need or asked for anything; she has enough accessories, Nothing is good enough for her'_

Rarity fell to her knees wiping the tears that started the flow down her cheeks.

_' I can't go empty handed. What kind of girlfriend would I be '_

As Rarity lifted her gaze up she notice a large amount of fabric under her desk. The company she orders exotic fabrics from send her the wrong order. It was some of the most expensive materials the company sold. It's not stealing. They gave it to Rarity. By accident. That's not wrong, right?

The gears in Rarity's head started to turn

_' Maybe I don't have to give her an object, maybe I can give her something to remember'_

* * *

><p>Rarity started to pull herself together and got to work<p>

It was half past 10 when Fluttershy and her parent walked through the front door of Fluttershy's home.

"Oh honey, we're so sorry for taking up your whole day. I'm sure you rather hang out with your friends on your birthday but we only get to see you a few times a year and I would like to spend as much time with you as I can"

"I-I know mom. I love both of you and I wish I could spend more time with you two but my work schedule is so hectic. I'm sorry"

The middle age slender woman pulled her daughter in a loving embrace. Her hair was a fading pink and was flowing past her shoulders in elegant waves. Her eye were sky blue and teeth were white and straight, and her face showed a small amount of aging. One thing that Fluttershy never worried about was losing beauty with age. Whenever she looked at her mother Rosemary, it was like looking at her future self.

"No worries my child. We should be the one sorry. We never intended on having to stay the night. There's no way me or your mother could make the drive back. All that fun at the fair, movies, botanic garden, and that walk on the pier really wore us out" Fluttershy's father said as he set his exhausted on the couch. His body muscular and well kept. He has short gray hair, but unlike his wife, Elijah hints of aging were more obvious. His once vibrant green eyes have faded to a pale green, but twinkled with wisdom. Outline of wrinkles were settling in.

"No need to be sorry dad. I would love for you to stay the night. I'll pull out my air mattress and I'll sleep in my office and you guys can sleep in my bed. Is that okay?"

"Fluttershy, Elijah, I'm sorry but I'm going to head upstairs. Is that alright?"

"Of course" both of Rosemary loves of her life said in sync.

Once Rosemary got to the final step of the stairs, Elijah gave his daughter a soft smile, "We apologize too much in this family don't we?". The pair broke out in a giggle fit. When Fluttershy was able to control her laughter, she turned her attention to her phone that she left in her purse all day. There were a few missed calls from friends saying happy birthday, and a ton of text but Fluttershy only cared about one person's messages. Flipping through the messages on her phone her eyes finally landed on her lover's name. The one text message she got from Rarity read, _"Fluttershy, words can't explain what you mean to. I am absolutely head over heels in love with you. I couldn't think of the prefect gift to get you but then it hit me. For your birthday present you will be getting me. Tonight. I'll be upstairs in your room. I'm all warped up in a corset made from some of the finest materiel. Oh, don't bother with the light switch, I turned the electricity in your room so the only way you can see me is to feel me. See you soon babe"_

"Oh no" Fluttershy whispered

Rosemary's scream filled house.

**TBC**


	12. Waking Up

**Hey guys, another chapter. This is the continuation of Fluttershy's and Rarity's drunken night while they were in college. Next chapter will be Rosemary and Elijah's reaction to finding Rarity half naked in their daughter's room. Enjoy my mistakes**

The aroma of vomit strangled Rarity's nose. The musk was strong enough to wake her up to detect the source of the smell. Turning over she could see Fluttershy hunched over a trashcan spilling out the content's of her stomach. Rarity carefully started to rub small circles on her back while also holding back her hair.

"It will be okay Fluttershy, just let it out" Rarity whispered to Fluttershy as she made soft dry heaving noises.

"Could you close the blinds?" Fluttershy muttered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"For you I will" Rarity quoted her favorite song

Rarity closed the blinds and made her way to her purse. She pulled out a small sized blue bottle and a small white bottle.

"Please Rarity, I don't want to drink anymore" Fluttershy said from her position on the bed.

"Oh hush, this is mouth wash and some aspirin. One never leaves their house on a Saturday night unprepared for a unexpected hangover"

With fresh smelling breath and 3 aspirin in her system, Fluttershy could finally feel a bit better,

"T-thanks for taking care of me Rarity"

"Well thank you for going out with me last night. Did you enjoy yourself?" Rarity asked hoping that question would open up the gates to her and Fluttershy's new relationship

"Actually, I can't remember anything after we had that patron shot with the swim team"

The inaudible sound of Rarity's heart cracking filled the room,

"You don't remember anything, anything at all after that?" Rarity said with a bit of hostility in her voice

"R-r-rarity can you-may you please keep your voice down?" Fluttershy whimpered as the aspirin clearly has resolved her headache yet.

Rarity's eyes started to gloss over as she put on her fakest smile she could muster up. As the former president of the drama club in high school, this action should be quite easy, but with the pain in her chest and the tears in her eyes made it difficult. The discomfort was gone unnoticed by the hungover Fluttershy's

"Yea. Sorry, it just the both of us had such a great time last night" clearing her voice, Rarity continued "I just wish you would have remember" Rarity finished before she turned around from Fluttershy and made her way the her drawers. She threw on a pair of white jean shorts and a light purple tank top while also grabbing a pair of white sandals and a silver necklace Rarity was ready to make her escape from her own personal misfortune. Even in despair, Rarity always made sure she looked nice

"I'm just going to go. See you later Shy" Rarity said with her back still to Fluttershy. Her bottom lip was quivering. She could hardly keep her voice from shaking as the weight of everything started to settle in

_'God, our first kiss and she doesn't even remember. How could she not remember something like that.'_

"Wait Rar-" Rarity slammed the door to Fluttershy's dorm to cause enough noise to amplify Fluttershy's headache. Fluttershy was in too much pain to chase after Rarity, and the brightness of her phone burned her eyes and caused her headache to inflect more pain.

_' I want this so bad, but I can't do this to Fluttershy. You don't even know if she really like you Rarity. Yea sure, we're close and I notice the way she looks at me but what if it's just envy mistaken as __another emotion. I can't even ask Fluttershy how she felt about the kiss because she doesn't remember. What if I tell her and she never actually had feelings for me. That could hinder our friendship. Friendship'_ , Rarity bitterly chuckled as she raced down a 35 zone at 60 miles an hour.

_'I want a different kind of relationship with her but we can't. Whatever those feelings were last night never happened. I was just drunk. I'm an emotional drunk, that all. I don't have feeling for my best friend_'

But the memory of their affair kept running through her head on repeat.


	13. The Birthday Present Part 2

**Thank you so much for the encouragement. Your reviews really do help. I only continued writing because you awesome people who reviewed asked me to. Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed.**

Rosemary made her way up to her daughter's stairs to her bedroom. When approaching the white door, she gently twisted the knob. The room was dark and the only source of light was the moon which was in the perfect position to highlight Rarity's perfect body that was laying down, sprawled out on the bed.

"R-Rarity!" Rosemary's said as she flicked the light switch to the room on.

"Oh Fluttershy, I suppose you haven't review my message I sent earlier. The only things you can turn on in this room is me" Rarity said as she seductively made her way over to Rosemary, who was paralyzed with confusion and surprise. Rarity grasped both of Rosemary's wrist and tugged her closer to the moon light. Releasing one of Rosemary's wrist, Rarity tilted her **lover's **head up. Now face to face, with only inches between them, Rarity could see the pink hair beauty's eye color.

'_Blue?'_

Rosemary screamed at the top of her lungs while she wiggled out of Rarity's arms. Rarity panicked and ran to the bathroom to grab her robe.

'_Was that Fluttershy's mother!'_

Rarity could hear heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

'_Oh god Elijah ! That was Rosemary!'_

Walking out of the bathroom, Rarity could see Rosemary burying her face into her husband's chest and Fluttershy rubbing her mother's back.

"Fluttershy-I-I'm so sorry. I thought she was you" Rarity stuttered as she made small steps toward the family.

"It's alright Rarity. M-my parents already know that we're together", The pink hair beauty said grabbing Rarity's hand and lacing their fingers.

"Oh well then, Rosemary, I am extremely sorry for our err bonding time- yes. I am hoping what has happen between us doesn't alter your opinion of me or the fact that I am completely head-over-heels in love with your daughter" Rarity let her gaze wander over to Fluttershy as she lovely faint sigh

Rosemary straighten her outfit and turned herself so she was fully facing Rarity, "Rarity, when Fluttershy told us about yours and her new status, we were ecstatic. Fluttershy has had a crush on you since – well maybe the first day of meeting you. She talked about you nonstop when she got home from school. She went on and on about how you read her a book in the most elegant way. That was the day me and Elijah started to expect there was something special about you. You make our daughter happy and that is all we care about. The only really why I was crying dear, was because that was quite a fright "

Tears were streaming down Rarity's rosy cheeks. She threw both her arm's around the parents of her lover. "Thank you! Thank you so much and again, I'm so sorry about that". Besides the embarrassment, the feeling of having Fluttershy's parents approval felt fantastic. She was now allowed to spend holidays with her girlfriend's family. Even though Rarity couldn't give Fluttershy her gift, she was glad she has furthered her and Fluttershy's relationship.

"I'm sorry for everything Elijah and Rosemary for causing all this unnecessary drama. How unlike me, right? I parked my car around the block so I suppose I will head home. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Ponyville"

"Alrighty then Rarity! We will be expecting you for thanksgiving. Any request?"

"I'm quite alright with whatever you guys can dish up, Elijah. You are one of the best cooks in all of cloudsdale"

Elijah and Rosemary gave a warmhearted laugh."You sure are right. Well we will see you soon". The couple of 29 years made their way into the room they would be retiring to.

Once they heard the clicking of the door, Fluttershy pulled Rarity into a tight embrace and whispered "I missed you. Stay the night with me" while breathing in Rarity's sweet perfume.

"I wish I could, but I basically just told your parents that I was leaving"

Fluttershy started to pout her soft pink lips, "Well at least let me walk you back to your car"

"Splendid!" The two brought their lips together for a small kiss before making their way to the front door. On the way to the car, Fluttershy told Rarity all about her adventure she had with her parents. She showed great interested in the sea urchins and other creatures they found in the tide pools but her enthusiasm soon faded as they closed the distances to Rarity's car.

"I'm so sorry I messed up your birthday night Fluttershy. I just wanted to get you something you would like but- but I couldn't think of anything to get you". Tears were starting to trickle down her face, "I'm such a horrible girlfriend. Please forgive me Shy"

A loving smile started to spread on Fluttershy's face. The pink hair beauty gently cupped her lover's cheeks, then place a kiss on her salty lips. Fluttershy warped her arms around the slightly shorter girl's neck and pulled her closer.

"My birthday ends in an hour and if you wouldn't mind, would it be already if I could enjoy my gift. Even if its in the back of your car" Fluttershy whispered into the ear of owner of the black BMW

With one hand, Rarity untied the belt to her robe and with her other hand she pulled the door to the back seat open, "Only because it's your birthday I suppose"

Rarity laid her back against the leather of the bottom part of the back seats as Fluttershy lightly kissed her way up the beautiful pale body that laid before her. Each place a kiss was placed, it sent small pleasurable ripples of warmth. Fluttershy skillfully closed the door with her foot then peeled her tank top off and placed it under Rarity's head to use as a pillow. The feeling of Fluttershy's breast resting against her chest while she fixed her pillow made Rarity sigh in pure bliss. With their bodies situated, the birthday girl started to kiss her paramour's neck. Rarity's breath hitched as Fluttershy paid close attention to her pulse. With one hand supporting herself Fluttershy was able to use her other hand to start removing the corset. With much difficulty due to space, or lack there of, the couple was able to remove all article of clothing from their bodies. Both girls were now fully exposed to each other, and love mixed of passion and lust swirled in each sets of eyes. Fluttershy moved her attention toward Rarity's C-cups breast. Fluttershy lightly grazing her bottom lip against the right nipple. That action caused Rarity to quiver in delight. Fluttershy sucked on her lover's nipple and swirled her tongue around the bud; While taking breaths between sucklings, she would place kisses over Rarity's heart. Fluttershy lightly bit the bud that was previously getting a gentle massage by lips as soft as clouds. A loud groan escape passed Rarity's lips.

"Oh god Shy!"

Fluttershy moved one of her legs so it was resting between Rarity's. As soon as Fluttershy's leg came in contact with the folds of Rarity's sex, it was drenched in a warm liquid. Rarity's mouth opened letting out a moan of pleasure. Straddling Rarity's left leg tightly, she started to rock her hips causing friction hence causing pleasure. Every movement made Rarity moan louder in delight. Both bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat with beads of sweat flowing down the curves of their bodies which were close to their climax. Fluttershy closed her eyes and scrunched up her eye brows, "Rarity I'm – I'm going to come". Without another word The dark hair lover started to buckle her hips up faster and rougher. Fluttershy's sexual performance was so spectacular, it alone was able to push Rarity over the edge as well. Fluttershy's body went limp against Rarity's

"That was fantastic Fluttershy. That was perfect. I love you so much Fluttershy. Happy birthday my love"

"I love you to Rarity. You were all I thought of today. And gosh, the way you looked in that corset. I just had to have you. I really do love you" Fluttershy warped her arms around her lover's body

The couple laid in their loving embrace until they both relaxed that it would be awkward if someone were to see them. With a parting kiss, Rarity made her departure back to her home where she'll fall asleep next to a framed picture of her and Fluttershy wearing flawless smiles.


	14. Staring In Awe

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I love this encouragement! I'll try and get the next one up soon**

Fluttershy silently started to begin a recommendation for her assistant Cindy. It seemed like Fluttershy was the only professional person who would write this for her. It's an obvious reason why no one else would write it, and that's because-

"Are you almost done?" Amy said from across Fluttershy's desk

"Amy, do you realize that it's only been four minutes since you asked me to write you a 3 page recommendation?" Fluttershy said with disbelief.

"Really? Those were the longest four minutes of my life. But hey, so about that recommendation. Is it done yet?" Cindy said as she lend against the desk with one hand. She swept her red bangs to the side and gave Fluttershy a smile.  
>Shaking her head, <em>'The only reason why I'm writing this is because I see a lot of Rainbow Dash in her', <em>" I will have this done tomorrow afternoon. Please no arguments Cindy, it seems to me that I might need to put some extra work into this so the University won't ask for an in personal interview for admission" _'No university would ever accept her if they meet her first'_

"Alrighty then. I'm gonna go on break, kay. " The red head said as she started to head toward the door but right before she close the door Cindy meekly said with her head turned down with embarrassment " Thanks for doing this for me Fluttershy and uh- I'll take care of the rest of your tasks and paper work and uh- stuff so you can take the day off "

_'Seems like a Dashie thing to do'_

Fluttershy spent the next few hours writing a flawless paper. Without being redundant, the recommendation highlighted and exaggerated the few positive thing about having Cindy as an assistant. With the paper done, and Amy covering her assignments today, Fluttershy had the rest of the day to herself.

_'Hm maybe I can visit the boutique and visit Rarity'_

Fluttershy quickly gather her things and skillfully made her way out of the clinic without being spotted by any of her coworkers who would be jealous of her 4 hour early leave. Getting into her car, she started her travels to her girlfriend's house. As Fluttershy got closer to the boutique, she heard playful cries of laughter and saw droplets of water be shot up in the air then descend back to the earth. Pulling the yellow Beetle into the park, Fluttershy was greeted with the image of Rarity lying in a lawn chair watching Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom play in the sprinklers. Rarity was laying tanning in a white bikini top that tied behind the neck and a pair of short tight purple girl's swim trunks. A small but loving smile appeared on Fluttershy's face as she watched her girlfriend without her knowing of her presence. The simple things like observing Rarity in her own state of nature made Fluttershy feel like the luckiest person on the planet. To think that she was in love with someone as perfect as Rarity and to have Rarity reciprocate the feeling has shown her that there is so much to life that she could have missed out on. All those times when she wanted to end her time on this planet were moments of regret. If Fluttershy were to have taken her own life she would have never known what love was, what it's like to finally feel whole, to actually want to wake up in the morning, or the feeling of being wanted by the love of her life. The feeling of three small bodies crashing into her broke Fluttershy from her thoughts.

"Fluttershy!" , all three girls screamed in sync.

"Wanna play in the water with us?!"

"Did you bring Angel?!"

"You should get a gecko!"

"Potato!"

"All three of you hush and go back to playing in the sprinkler. I'm going to talk to Fluttershy" Rarity said to the the youngsters

The three girls giggled as they ran back to the water where they gossiped and awed at how cute their relationship is. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo have always thought that the love that a same sex couple have is the exact same thing as love of a heterosexual couple.

Rarity turn on her the heels of her feet so she was facing Fluttershy

"Hey baby" Rarity said with a smile on her face as she approached Futtershy.

"H-hey" Fluttershy stuttered as a blush crept on her cheeks. A small mischievous smile came to Rarity's mouth.

"What's wrong Shy, did you leave work early because you have a fever? Hmm, " Rarity raised her hand and gently caressed Fluttershy's forehead and cheek. She then took a step forward and to rest her forehead against Fluttershy's. Rarity took a deep breath of her lover's scent; Strawberries. Slowly removing her forehead from Fluttershy's, Rarity was able to tell that she didn't have a fever, but instead a dark blush that warmed her whole face.

"So Shy, since you don't have a fever, why would you be out and about when you're suppose to be working? Is it because you just couldn't keep yourself away from me" Rarity lightly kidded.

_'If I didn't need to work, I would spend every second of my days by your side' _

"Well I-I took the rest of m-my day off and I was just wondering what you were up to"

"Aw well isn't that sweet of you. Well my order deadline for the twelve dresses got pushed back a week so I decided to hang out with Sweetie Belle and her friends. I believe your swim suit is inside. Hm maybe in my third drawer in the back. You can tan with me Shy, I will even let you rub sun tan lotion on my back. " Rarity said with a wink as she strolled back to her lawn chair

-**10 Minutes Late**r-

Rarity's jaw dropped when her girlfriend walked into the backyard. Fluttershy was wearing a tight yellow bikini top similar to Rarity's and a yellow bikini bottoms that tied on both sides of her hips.

" .Celestia" Rarity softly whispered to herself as she took her sun glasses off in astonishment

"Oh Rarity I can't believe the only swim suit in there was this one from five years ago"

"Well it does look a bit tight I guess. Come along, I'll fix it up inside."

The couple walking through the grass barefoot to the back door. As they got farther into the house, Rarity started to increase the speed of her pace and was now pulling Fluttershy to her bedroom. Once inside her room, Rarity slammed the door shut and grabbed Fluttershy by waist and picked her up. Fluttershy instantly wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. Rarity placed Fluttershy on top of her desk that was against he wall next to the window. With only the material from the bikini between the two, the heat from Fluttershy's sex warmed up Rarity's exposed lower stomach. The two connected their lips in a passionate kiss; Fluttershy's hands rested upon her lover's shoulders, while Rarity's now free hands were exploring the newly exposed skin. Fluttershy's skin was warm and soft to the touch. The dark hair beauty untied the top part of her lover's bikini. The yellow bikini fell to the floor. Fluttershy's milky breast were released and now exposed to the world. Rarity grabbed a nub between her thumb and forefinger and gave her wrist a twist. An intense whimper erupted from Fluttershy's mouth which brought a smile to Rarity's mouth that was placing kissing on the underside of her lover's jaw. Rarity's other hand made it's way past the yellow bikini bottoms. Her mouth started to travel toward the breast. Suckling the right pink nub made Fluttershy's breath unsteady. Fluttershy shut her eyes and lightly rested her head against her lover's as she paid close attention to her sexual needs. Fluttershy started to pant more as Rarity sucked harder on her nipple but moaned her Rarity swiped her thumb across her clit.

"You like that baby?" Rarity said teasing Fluttershy's breast

Fluttershy opened her eyes to look at her partner while she was going to answer her question, when she noticed that they left the children outside by themselves.

"The kids!" Fluttershy shouted withurgency in her voice

"Woe is me. We shall meet again my precious" Rarity said knowing no argument would ease Fluttershy worry for the safety of the children. She officially departed her position from between her lover's legs by placing a kiss against Fluttershy's soaked panty covered sex.

The dark hair beauty helped Fluttershy off the desk and retied the knot to her bikini.

"Come on lets hurry! They could have hurt themselves by now" the pink haired beauty said grabbing Rarity's arm and started to pull them to the backyard. They were surprise to see that the three were cloud watching. They seemed to have tired themselves out with all the water balloon fights. Fluttershy ran over to the three girls and pulled all of them in a group hug.

"We're so sorry for leaving you girls out here by yourselves" Fluttershy said as she cradle the youngsters, but what Fluttershy hadn't notice was that each girl was armed with a water balloon in each hand. Before Fluttershy could fully express how sorry her and Rarity were, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle smash all six water balloons upon Fluttershy's head. A high pitch squeal emerged from Fluttershy's throat as she ran to the garden hose and started to chase the three around the yard. The yard was concealed in a bubble of laughter in which the four girls continued their water fight, while Rarity was in a whole different world. Rarity lovingly stared at her lover playing with the children. ,Thoughts started to run through her head; _'Wow, Fluttershy would be a great mother', 'She's so good with the children', ' If our relationship goes an further can I see myself raising a child with her?'._

The feeling of cold water splashing against Rarity's back brought her back to Earth.

"Sweetie Belle! I told you not to get me wet! Now look at my hair. It's flat. I worked all morning on it. " Rarity said throwing her tantrum in the direction of her little sister.

"It wasn't me!"

"Of course it was you, you are the only person-" Another splash of water cover Rarity head to toe in icy cold water.

"I like your hair like that" Fluttershy said with a meek smile dropping the hose that was in her hand.

A devilish smile spread across Rarity's face as her Sweetie Belle loaded her sister's hands with water balloons. Rarity isn't really the type of person who let things go without a little payback. The rest of the afternoon was filled with hours of fun in the sun and enjoying the presences of love.


	15. Thank Goodness For Books

**Hey guys whats up. So I this chapter is like...96% smut so take it or leave it or just read the last two paragraphs of this chapter if you're not super into the sex stuff. But yea, here you guys go and enjoy all my mistakes**

The two lovers sat next to each other against Rarity's headboard. They both decided to paint each other's toenails. Rarity always enjoyed the perks of dating her best friend. Simple activities like pampering herself would usually enrage her previous suitors but with Fluttershy it just brought them closer.

"Yea. I was just a little bit nervous. Not too much tho. I-I think Mr. Grave enjoyed the new fountain that we had installed. We had it put in his honor. Without him I don't know how many cute animals would be suffering"

Rarity had an amusing smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend talk about her job.

"Mr. Graves has definitely gave those animals another chance but you were the one who saved their lives" Rarity said as she gazed into torquories eyes.

Fluttershy lightly kissed Rarity's lip and pulled Rarity into an embrace which she buried her face into her lover's neck

"I love you Rarity and I want everyone to know, even your parents"

Rarity's lips vibrated against Fluttershy's neck with a playful giggle

"Oh Fluttershy, you know my parents. Nice and friendly until they get to know who a person really is. To be frank, I think my parents are narrow headed pricks for not accepting gays into society but I don't see myself coming out to my parents anytime soon, my dear"

Rarity answered nonchalantly as she got back to business by sucking and nipping at Fluttershy's ear. She always loved the sound that Fluttershy makes when she bites too hard. The whimpers that escapes passes Fluttershy's lips when she drags her nails down her back could make Rarity's underwear drenched. Fluttershy knew exactly what she needed to do to have Rarity putty in her hand. Thank Celestia that Rarity made Fluttershy read the book "Getting What You Want 101 For The Socially Awkward".

A slight smirk emerged on Fluttershy's face as she tossed her head back against the pillow, clenched her thighs, and let out an overly sexually moan. Rarity's actions were now fueled by her girlfriend's reaction.

"Hmmm, you make me so wet Rarity"

"Fluttershy, remember a few weeks ago when you made me stop what I was doing because you were worried about Sweetie Belle and her friends? Well, let consider this a little rewarded for my patiences."

Rarity gave one of Fluttershy's breast a tight squeeze; much tighter than usual. Fluttershy started to quiver and squirm under Rarity. Rarity dipped her head so it was against her lover's ear and "I love you. Can I ask for a request?"

Fluttershy hummed in delight, waiting for the answer that she knew was coming.

"I don't want to have sex with you tonight Fluttershy", Rarity place both of her palms over Fluttershy's breasts, giving both a rough squeeze. The groan that came out of Fluttershy's mouth answered her smashed her lips into Fluttershy's. Between the wet rough kisses, Rarity reached over to her side table to pull out two sets of handcuffs. Tightly securing both wrists to the headboard, Fluttershy's arm were extended to their full length and were three feet away from each other. Rarity roughly jerked Fluttershy's pants off to expose her dripping sex. She then reached back into her drawer and pulled out an eight inch strap on and a tube of lube.

"I plan on fucking you" Rarity said as she adjusted the harness. A sparkle enter Fluttershy's eye as she knew that Rarity has fallen for her trick.

"Rarity, I don't think I'm able to handle that." Fluttershy let her eyes drift slowly to the left, "Maybe we shouldn't try th-this" said with look of false sorrow covered her face.

"NO!-I-I mean I already got everything out and- and I promise I'll go slow at first. And-"

"One condition, we are going to take a visit to your parents"

"Fluttershy wha- we aren't telling my parents"

"I wasn't planning on telling your parents. I just feel I should try and get on their best side and what better than to start when they already love me so when the time comes, they will already have a great opinion of me"

"You're brilliant babe. So, does that mean I can continue ravishing your body?"

Fluttershy's eyes clouded with lust as she licked her lips seductively, giving her lover a nod of approval.

Rarity squeezed out a large sum of lube onto the strap on dildo. Rarity separated Fluttershy's legs like how Moses separated the red sea, wide and ready for entry. Rarity rubbed the silicone dildo along Fluttershy's folds before she started to pushing into her sex. A sexual groan was ripped from Fluttershy throat as the 8 inch dildo stretched her opening.

"You okay?" Rarity said looking directly into her lover's eyes with concern.

Fluttershy lifted her hips up, allowing to dildo to slip further into her. Rarity's eyes dilated with lust as she started to rock her hips into her girlfriend. Fluttershy started to pull against her restraints.

Rarity then grabbed Fluttershy's leg from behind her knee caps and leaned forward. The dildo was fully in Fluttershy's vagina. Sweat started to form on Fluttershy's scrunched up face. Soft gasps filled the room with every thrust.

"I'm going to go hard okay?" Rarity asked out of love and safety of her best friend.

"Please Rarity. Fuck me" The sound of Fluttershy says such a vile word turned Rarity on passed belief. She start to pump the dildo deeper and harder. The headboard started to bump against the wall from the force that Rarity was using. Rarity released Fluttershy's legs and grabbed her hips and start to ram it against her pelvis. Fluttershy's moans filled the room. The pink head beauty's abdominal muscles started to constrict.

"Rarity- Rarity- Rarity" Fluttershy whispered to herself as her body as she clenched her eyes shut and her face turning red. Fluttershy whimpered loudly as she came; her juices drenched Rarity's hips. Her body shock greatly from the magnitude of her orgasm. Rarity continued to fuck Fluttershy while she climaxed. Fluttershy's face was rosy pink and was dripping of sweat. Rarity then removed the harness. She then turned her attention back on her lover. Rarity started to place light kisses on Fluttershy's temples, then her cheeks, then her neck and down her torso. Rarity position herself between Fluttershy's legs; she wrapped an arm around each thigh.

"N-no Rarity! Please don't, it's too sensitive"

Despise her lover's wishes, Rarity roughly ran her tongue through her folds. A moan of aggernazing ecstasy filled the room. Rarity lightly sucked on the folds closest to the clitorous. Fluttershy struggle against her restraints as the dark hair beauty closed her lips on the clit. Rarity swirled her tongue over the clit lightly nibbled at it with her lips. Fluttershy hips rose off the bed as she climaxed in her girlfriend's mouth. Her limbs were exhausted, when Rarity released Fluttershy's handcuffs, her arms fell to the pillow.

"I love you" Fluttershy whispered as her eyes started to drift close. Rarity wrapped Fluttershy in a loving embrace and places light kisses against her temple.

"I love you to," a small smile emerged on Rarity's face as she realized Fluttershy didn't hear her at all ; she had fallen asleep. Rarity brushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear before whispering, "and that's why I'm going to tell my family about you. I have never had sex with you nor have I fucked you. I have only made love to you. When we have sex there is so much more than physical desire, so much more. There's love. I love you Fluttershy"


	16. Parents Will Be Parents

Welp...

* * *

><p>Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Fluttershy coasted down the road leading up a traditional looking house for raising a family. White picket fence, green lawn, flower and vegetable garden, a tree with a small fort painted purple and a tire swing, and a pie sitting on a window seal.<br>"Rarity! Rarity! Look! Mom made us a pie!" Sweetie Belle screamed loudly from the backseat All three girls took a whiff of the aroma as they stepped out of the car. The smell of her mother's famous blueberry pie always reminded Rarity of her home. Sweet, loving, relaxing, home. Sweetie Belle sprinted to the backyard where she knew her dad was mowing the lawn while her mom started to set up the outdoor dinner table. Fluttershy and Rarity linked their hands while they slowly trailed behind the energetic youngster.

"It's just dinner with my family, no need to be so nervous" Rarity giggled as released her lover's hand to wipe the sweat off of her drench palms.  
>"S-sorry Rarity, it's just different seeing your parents now that we're y'know, together"Rarity grabbed her lover's arm and pulled her to the front of the house next to the kitchen window.<br>"Nothing will go wrong, Lovely. I promise. Just be yourself and everything will be fine in the end"  
>"But-"<br>Rarity grabbed both sides of Fluttershy's face and brought her lips to Fluttershy's pink unexpecting lips. The kiss was small and short but it reassured Fluttershy that everything is alright as long as Rarity loved her. Rarity broke the kiss and gazed deeply into turquoise eyes. Fluttershy couldn't look away from the captivating dark hue of her lover. Fluttershy mumbled ok, knowing that Rarity will take care of any problem that comes up The girls separated from each other and made their way to the back of the house. When the two turned the corner, they were engulfed in a bear hug by a pair of muscular hairy arms. "Kiddo! You finally made it around to visit us and I see you brought Fluttershy! How ya doing little girly" Rarity's father asked releasing the two crushed women  
>"Father, what did I tell you about surprising Fluttershy like that"<br>"I'm doing fine sir, how about yourself?" Fluttershy replied politely  
>"See Rarity, she didn't mind"<br>Rarity rolled her eyes as she left Fluttershy to be tortured by her dad's corny jokes  
>"Oh dearie can you help me set the table. I asked Sweetie Belle but she ran off somewhere"<br>"Of course mom" Rarity grabbed the food from the kitchen and started to scattered them across the table. There was a variety of different types of food prepared. Mash potatoes, lasagna, broccoli, chow mien, Mexican rice, pizza, pancakes, everything you can dream of. Rarity's mother was Jackie, a woman whose ass was as big as her hair do. Her hair was dyed to a dark purple that slightly resembled black, her body was slightly overweight, but then again, after two kids who wouldn't be? Jackie made both girls attend church weekly and punished her daughters by making them recite verses of the bible word for word. She resembled a bit younger and more proper Paula Dean.  
>"Wow mom," Rarity skeptically examined the food "you made this all yourself?"<br>"Well since you've been gone and Sweetie Belle stays with you so often, I decided to pick up a cooking class. You must trying the-"  
>"I'll stick to the pie, mom"<br>"Rarity I swea-"  
>"AND THAT, is how 2 plus 2 equals fish, sweet little Fluttershy" Randy, Rarity's father, said with one of his arm tossed over Fluttershy's shoulder.<br>"Make perfect logical sense, huh?!"  
>"In-Indeed. Yes. I-I suppose" Fluttershy replied meekly as the weight of Randy's arm caused a hunch in her gait.<br>"Ugh! Wheres Sweetie Belle? I'm starving" The purple hair diva complained as she took her seat at the table.  
>"Hello starving. I'm Dad, nice to meet you"<br>"OH GOD! SWEETIE BELLE!" Jackie and Rarity yelled insyc Sweetie Belle jumped out of the window that was position behind Jackie  
>"Can a girl use the restroom in peace GOSH"<br>"Awe. All my lovely girls together for dinner, with the addition of our guest Fluttershy!" Randy said as he extended his arm out toward Fluttershy. Fluttershy dipped her head so her pink mane could hide her blushing cheeks. The family positioned themselves at the table set for five. Randy was at the head of the table with Jackie to his right and Rarity to his left, Sweetie Belle was beside her mother and Fluttershy was next to Rarity's left side. With a quick pray to god, the family plus one, started their meal.  
>"So Rarity how's work going? You ready to come home to take on a real job?" Randy said before he smashed a handful of waffle fries in his mouth.<br>"Father, I already told you, I have a REAL JOB,it pays well, and I'm getting my name out there for all to see my greatness. And honestly, in the real world it's all about having connections to bigger people"  
>"Welp Rarity if you ever wanna get a real job like your friend Fluttershy, you can always come back to us and I'll teach you how to fix a tractor. How about that?"<br>"I wanna learn about tractors" Sweetie Belle screamed with bits of food shooting from her mouth while her sister rolled her eyes and clenched her fork as she started to enjoy her salad. Rarity felt a soft warm hand rest on her thigh. A small but lovely smile spread onto Rarity previously irritated face knowing that Fluttershy was trying her best to comfort without causing attention.  
>"See Rarity, Your sister is in the spirit" Rarity completely disregarded her father's comment as she intertwine her fingers with her lover's. The feeling of sweet interaction between the two only threw Rarity deeper and deeper into love's bliss. The table was soon filled with short anecdotes courtesy of the youngster and her father. Jackie remained surprisingly quite. She usually disapproves of Randy's parent pressure to get Rarity to come back home, and she always had to throw her two cents in about the adventures Sweetie Belle goes on but tonight was different. She studied her plate of food and her empty wine glass only to look up to briefly stare across the table at her daughter and her best friend.<br>"So Fluttershy, I read in the paper last week that your veterinarian clinic is now expanding? The biggest ever to be in Equestria, correct?" Jackie asked, finally speaking since Fluttershy arrived at the table.  
>"Why yes. In a f-few months I-I will be in charge of what each new building sector will specializing in what and ordering all the new equipment to furnish the examination rooms"<br>"Wow Fluttershy! Thats so great. Congratulations" "Whatcha makin over there Shy 50K 55k 60k?"  
>"Oh" FLuttershy awkwardly laughed "N-no thats not my salary"<br>"What is it Fluttershy ?" Sweetie Belle said sweetly from across the table. Rarity glared at her father for bringing up their guest salary.  
>"Come on pinkie you can tell little o Randy" Rarity father obviously said as he pointed at himself with his thumbs<br>"97k"  
>"What you say?"<br>"97k"  
>"Huh?"<br>"I-I-I-I make 97k"  
>"WOW! We have our own Bill Gates right here!" Randy grabbed a spoonful of chocolate pudding and placing it on Fluttershy's plate<br>"You get dessert early!"  
>Rarity gave Fluttershy hand a squeeze and started to rub her thumb over her lover's knuckles knowing that her plan was working. Her parents would be totally in love with Fluttershy by the end of dinner.<br>"It's getting a little late me and Shy should start heading home before dark. Let me go freshen up in the restroom then we can start our journey home, kay?" Rarity asked with a small loving smile aimed toward Fluttershy before she started to head inside.  
>"Hmm seem like a lot of work? You'll be pretty busy huh?" Jackie mentioned as she nonchalantly carraled her peas on one side on her plate.<br>"Yes, Indeed Jackie"  
>"To busy for a boyfriend?" Jackie said bringing her eyes up to make contact with Fluttershy's<br>"n-n-n-no! Not at- well maybe I will be a bit busy b-but I should be able to h-handle both" Fluttershy defended herself but only coming off less confident than she felt without her lover. Jackie has always treated Fluttershy differently. Ever since high school, which coincidentally is around the time when Fluttershy's crush for Rarity started to blossom.  
>"Well being in a relationship, especially if that person is high maintenance and always wanting attention, is difficult," Jackie said with a hint of knowing suspicion as she stared deeply into Fluttershy's eye, picking up on the secret that she already knew, "I mean take Rarity for example, she has had many boyfriends over the years. Many. None of them could ever give her enough attention to satisfy her desire. "<br>Fluttershy looked down at her lap where her hands laid clenched in a tight fists knowing that Jackie knew and she did not like the idea of them together. Tears were forming in the creases of Fluttershy's eyelids, her body was slightly trembling,_ 'Come on Fluttershy, stick to the plan. Make yourself look good no matter what. Rarity's parents need to know I'm different from anyone Rarity has ever introduced them to'_.  
>Fluttershy took a breath before speaking. "That does sound like it would be difficult but I have managed a part time job, been a member of a research study on rabies, was a full time student, and I still made time for my best friend, which as you know is your daughter. I can only imagine that handling this type of job shouldn't cause as much strain in a relationship than my college life has caused. I mean, like you said, let's take Rarity for example, I've seem to have given your daughter all the attention she has ever asked of me since I met her. As we both know, Rarity is extremely high maintance. I seem to have found a way to cope with stress. All thanks to you're darling little Rarity's of yours. I'm sure there were other reasons why Rarity and her previous suiters never were together for more than half a year"<br>Sweetie belle couldn't contain her laughter after looking at her mother's face. Fluttershy had finally gathered enough courage to talk back to Jackie, and for the first time in a long time, Jackie was left speechless as the quiet walk mat of a person has transformed into an assertive woman who can defend herself. "Well isn't it a good thing our lovely daughter has kept such a strong relationship with such an amazing young lady. Why, I have to thank you, you have been making our daughter happy since the day you met her. Even to this day she tells everyone at our family reunion all about cha Shy! " Randy said giving Fluttershy a strong pat on her back. Jackie's face turned a crimson red before she excuse herself from the table. Either her husband has accepted the fact that his daughter and the person he was thanking are lesbians, or he is more oblivious than Americans eating chicken nuggets from a fast food resturant. "I-Thank you Randy" Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes  
>"Fluttershy, gather your things. I'm sure Angel and Opal are waiting for us" Rarity announced as she came through the sliding glass door while dusting off her shirt and from awkwardly saying goodbye to her mother. The pink hair beauty flung her arms around Randy's neck and pulled him in for a bear hug.<br>"You don't know how much that meant to me. T-thank you"  
>Randy put his mouth close to Fluttershy's ear and whispered "Don't worry about Jackie, just keep my little girl happy". Fluttershy released the older man and gave him an eager nod with tears streaming down her face.<br>"Now you come around for the next family reunion y'hear me Flutter?"  
>"B-b-but I'm not part of the family"<br>Both Randy and Sweetie Belle gave a whole hearted laugh before saying, "Not yet" they then gave Rarity their final goodbyes before entering the house. Fluttershy stared at the two in disbelief. 'Family reunion. Rarity's family reunion. Our reunion', a goofy expression took over Fluttershy's face as the idea of being a family with Rarity took over. Her fantasy was interrupted by a gentle hand rubbed small circles on her lower back. "Are you ready for our departure, beautiful?" Rarity whispered to her girlfriend, not wanting to straddle her from her deep thoughts  
>Fluttershy looked at her girlfriend before linking them arms and started to head to the dark BMW. "Yea. Hey Rarity do you think it would be okay if we grabbed Opal and head to my house. I just" Fluttershy turned her head slightly toward Rarity and seductively whispered "I just really want to thank you for inviting me over"<br>"Y-Y-Yea. No problem Shy" Rarity studded as she knew that tonight would be filled with passionate sex with her lover


	17. Did You Think You Can Get Rid Of Me?

**I suppose all of you are wondering why i gathered you here...so I can apologize for not updating sooner! But here you guys go. Enjoy review and don't forget to over look those grammar mistakes **

Rarity and Fluttershy rode in silences as the pink hair beauty held Opal in her lap, occasionally stroking the feline. Rarity drove slightly above the speed limit to her girlfriend's house because she knew what it would follow her arrival.

Rarity pulled into the parking spot besides the yellow beetle. Fluttershy carried Opal to the door and fished out her keys, while Rarity carried all the essentials for her high maintenance cat which meant two large boxes.

Angel could be seen from his spot under the sofa, glaring at the overly pampered cat. He was just jealous that he wasn't the center of attention whenever she was around. Ever since the two started dating, they would have pet dates. Despite their high hopes, last time they found Opal clawing at a cupboard that Angel was hiding in. To this day, the two are not allowed to be left in the same room together.

Fluttershy put Opal down and gathered her bunny in her arms to put him to sleep in her office while Rarity started to reconstruct Opal's cat tree. When the two put their pets to bed, it was as if a gravitational pull force them to meet at the bedroom door.

"After you my lady", Rarity politely said swinging the door open.

"So chivalrous " her lover whispered as she pulled Rarity through the door by her collar. Fluttershy had Rarity roughly pinned against the door by her body. She had her partner's wrist pinned over her head and their breast rubbed perfectly against one another causing both girls to let a soft moan pass their lips.

Fluttershy connected their lips in a passionate kiss that was far overdue. Instantly, Rarity throat hummed with a muffled moan. Her body slightly trembled with pleasure. Oh, what a lovely overwhelming feeling. Fluttershy's soft tongue caressed the roof of her lover's mouth.

_'Thank Celestia my girlfriend is so skilled with her tongue'_, Rarity thought as she let her eye roll back.

Fluttershy released Rarity's wrist and slowly let his fingertips skim across her bare arms, down her clothed breast and torso to her waist. She hooked two fingers into the belt loops on both sides of her lustrous curves. Without breaking the kiss, the pink hair beauty lead them to the bed. She lowered her lover's head onto the feather pillows and started to place kiss along the side of Rarity's neck; Leaving soft pink lipstick print.

Rarity was in absolute bliss. Fluttershy truly was the most gentle lover she has ever had. Ever kiss, motion, caress, was tender and sent ripples pleasures coursing through her body to her lower region.

Rarity wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's neck, while Fluttershy's hands slowly crept further up the creme colored stomach. Her fingers dug under her bra to captivate both her lover's breast. The dominate lover switched from straddling her partner's hips, to moving her whole body between her legs. Fluttershy abandon both the chest and the neck to grab onto the waistband of Rarity's jean shorts and pulled until her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed and where she had the perfect view of her lover's sex. Fluttershy placed light kisses down the length of the abdomen, only to stop naval to dip her tongue into the naval while she undid Rarity's shorts. Rarity's delicate fingers started to running throught pink locks knowing what was in store.

"I love you" Rarity said, brushing strands of hair behind her lover's ear.

Finally jerking off the jean shorts, Fluttershy whispered, "I'll love you more than you'll ever know" as she started to kiss her way into the sex.

She hooked each arm around Rarity's strong thighs and pulled her closer until both set of lips made contact. Fluttershy's pink pouted lips caressed Rarity's outer lips. The dark hair beauty shivered with delight as her lover slightly ran her tongue in the depths of the folds. Her eyes fluttered close and a smile that occasionally turned to O faces cover her blushing face. Rarity was literally dripping and it was leaving Fluttershy's face drenched in her love juice.

The fingers that were once softly massaging the pink hair scalp, was now digging into the back of Fluttershy neck and head, pulling her closer to her body, guiding her lover to ever region that she wished to be kissed. Fluttershy was now applying full long laps along the swollen lips, making sure to avoid the clitoris. Turquoises eyes turned to see desperation for the most intimate of touches in her lover's dark blue hues. The pink hair beauty, not leaving her position, reached and softly grasped a hand full of Rarity's large breast as she sucked the clit into her mouth. She quickly swiped hue tongues from left to right, up to down, and traced the ABC's onto and around the small nub. Rarity was in complete and utter bliss.

_'Never has Fluttershy been this-this amazing in bed. Why does this feel so much better than before?' _Rarity couldn't focus on her thoughts any long as her partner plunge two fingers into the moist cavity.

Her fingers instantly found the G-spot. Quickly, hips started to buck and the arch in her back grew with every new motion. Fluttershy continued to pump her fingers into her girlfriend, stroking her G-spot with ever thrust and gliding her tongue over the clit. Rarity's eye clenched tightly as her whole body tensed up. Her thighs shock uncontrollable around her lover's head. The pink hair beauty continued to lap the last bit of the sticky substances that coated her mouth and chin.

Rarity was still breathing heavy and trembled a bit by the time Fluttershy wrapped them up in the sheets and started to cuddle her. Rarity wrapped her limp arms around her lover and breathlessly whispered the sweetest of words into Fluttershy's ear, "Your mine. I'm yours. Forever and always". Fluttershy placed a kiss on Rarity's sweaty temple, "Forever and always Rarity". The two lovers fell into a deep sleep while staying in their initial embrace the whole night.

Rarity was awoken by the sounds of Fluttershy fumbling to put on her veterinarian white jacket.

"Where, may I ask, are you go?" Rarity said, sitting up with her arms crossed over her breast.

"I-uh, I have work." Fluttershy said in a meek tone looking down at the floor while she said it. Rarity was clearly not amused by her departure.

"It's Sunday Fluttershy, come back to bed my dear" the sexy dark hair woman who lifted the sheets to invite Fluttershy back to a warm bed with a naked Rarity.

There was an utterances that caught Rarity completely off guard, "I got asked to come in"

An awkward silence filled the room, Rarity was giving a harden stare that Fluttershy wish to not meet because she look at everything in the room expect at them.

"They asked? You refused, of course, right?"

Fluttershy turned around and started to walk toward the door, "No. I-I-They need me Rarity. I know it's optional..." , there was a small pause as Fluttershy gathered some courage, "but with the new construction going on, I-I just don't know how many animals won't be treated if we don't reopen the sector of the clinic that is being redesigned and the other regions of the building that are being newly built. I have a duty to the animals and caregivers. I'm so sorry, my love" Not even bothering to ask for a kiss goodbye, knowing Rarity would refuse, Fluttershy walked out the door with tears in her eyes.

She knew how much leaving her in that state felt. Rarity will be upset and distance and feel betrayed for days because of her decision but unlike Fluttershy, Rarity hasn't realized that there are two loves in people's, their lover and their passion; In this case Fluttershy's passion is animals and the though that she is neglecting them to be with Rarity breaks her heart.

Rarity couldn't look away from the spot Fluttershy was once standing in, even as she heard the yellow beetle leave the drive way.

_'What the hell'_, Rarity dramatically fell into the pillow behind her in astonishment, _'I can't believe she picked working over waking up to me. I know she loves animals but I'm her girlfriend. Does she not realize that I've generously sacrificed a lot of my work AND I took her over to my parents'. _Rarity sighed in frustration, _'Is it always going to be like this? I can't stand it when she leaves'_

Rarity laid there for several minutes let her anger fester into jealousy and rage as she thought about it more and more about how dare Fluttershy not choose her. Rarity's thoughts started to wonder back to Fluttershy as the aroma of her was on the sheets, pillow, and comforter. Wild flowers. A loving smile spread across her face at the idea of the girl that love nature and animals had such a fitting smell. It was as if all the anger dissipated simply by her smell. Rarity laughter filled the room as she grabbed one of her girlfriend's pillows to giggle into, '_No one tells you the worst part about being in love is when they aren't around, but despite this feelings now I know she'll come back to me. I'm so in love with her I can't stop her from being the person I fell in love with'._

Rarity rolled over to her phone to send Fluttershy a text to reassure her that she was no longer mad and there would be no need for her to worry but before she could press send a soft lovely voice screamed "BOO!"

Rarity screamed loud enough that they heard the glass sliding door to the backyard rattled. Assuming that was Opal being scared and trying to escape through the closed glass door, "You nearly scared me half to death. What are you doing here, you left for work 30 minutes ago"

Fluttershy strolled around closer to Rarity hold freshly picked flowers, "I know, I went to sign some papers. I am temporarily going to work part time down at the university working with grad students. Like I said, I need to think about my caregivers and their animals so the university is allowing me and a selected employees to perform surgeries and common treatments and persecutor in there labs as long as their student shadow our work. This will allow all the surgeries that have been on hold or transferred to long distance towns can stay here and get their pet treated and for the construction worker can perform their duties quicker. A-and I can be with you more now "

Fluttershy held out the bundle of flowers, "Oh, and uh- I saw these on the side of the rode so I pulled over to- well this may sound cliché but to-to pick them because they reminded me of you"

Butterflies start to erupt in Rarity's stomach as she was so stunned at how wonderful of a girlfriend she had.

_'This is definitely what love feels like'_


End file.
